


Experience

by MarVinKill



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Consensual Spanking, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarVinKill/pseuds/MarVinKill
Summary: After Tony gets threatened by his father with a belt. Clay wonders what that is like.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Clay” Tony said as his best friend walked up to him. He had been waiting for him for a while now, leaning against his car. He wouldn’t wait that long for anyone but Clay.  
“Hey Tony!” Clay replied. A big smile had appeared on his face as he had noticed Tony waiting for him. “Hope you didn’t have to wait to long, it took a bit longer then I thought”  
Tony shook his head. “No problem, so why did I have to pick you up? You have your own car right?” Tony had walked around his car and they got in together.  
“My dad’s car broke down so he borrowed mine and he dropped me off this morning. He called your dad and he should be working on it now. Didn’t he tell you?”  
Tony started his car as he shook his head. “He doesn’t say much at all. I’ll drop you off at home and see if my dad needs help” starting the car and driving away from school.

“How is it going with Caleb?” Clay asked as they drove trough the small town.  
“We are taking a break.” Tony answered rather stoically.  
“Oh. I’m sorry” Clay said as he tried to read Tony’s face.  
“It’s okay. It’s just not a smart thing to date your probation officer. So we are waiting till that’s finished.”  
Clay just nodded but he could see Tony was upset. “I guess that’s sensible and at least he doesn’t mind waiting. Or hates me!” He added  
Tony looked over at Clay. “Well he hasn’t met you yet”  
Clay pouted at Tony “I’m not so bad!”  
“That’s the problem” Tony said shaking his head to keep from laughing.  
It took a few seconds for Clay to realize what Tony had meant. “I am not sexy!”  
“But you are cute.” Tony countered.  
“I am not sure what I have to think about this. I don’t like being called cute, I feel like a puppy when people say that”  
Tony ruffled his hair. “Coming from gay guys, you can consider it a compliment!”  
Clay pulled a face. “I don’t like being objectified either!” He said in his most feminine voice, trying to sound like Ryan.  
Tony laughed. “And you wonder why everyone thinks you’re gay.”  
To be honest, Clay hadn’t been sure he was straight either when everyone thought he was gay but he had been sure he was not gay either. He had actually stored it in bi or just flexible. Then Hannah had come along and he had convinced himself he was straight. Then she had killed herself and left him confused and paranoid. Tony had been there all the time, helping him. He had always thought Tony was straight and when he found out Tony was gay he was still a mess because of Hannah and then Skye happened. Now he suddenly realized maybe he had feelings for Tony, he had never really thought about that possibility. Did Tony have feelings for him?  
Maybe staring at him wasn’t the best thing either as he saw Tony looking at him in concern. He turned his head to stare out the window.

It didn’t take long before they pulled into Clay’s street. A tow truck was in front of Clay’s house and he could see Tony’s dad loading his fathers car onto it. His father was standing next to it all looking at his car being pulled on.  
“I guess it’s not an easy fix.” Tony said as he parked across the street.  
Clay followed Tony as he got out of the car and walked up to Tony’s dad. “Hey dad, not good?”  
Tony’s dad continued to hoist the car on as he answered. “It’s the driving belt, and with these modern cars you have to take half the car apart to get to it. So I’m taking it to the shop”  
Clay had no knowledge whatsoever about cars but he was pretty sure his fathers car wouldn’t be fixed today.  
He walked over to his own dad leaving Tony to talk to his dad about the cons of owning new cars.  
“So not so good, I guess” he said as he made it over to his dad.  
“Nope, sorry son. Mind lending me your car a bit longer?” His father looked at him pleadingly  
“Sure dad I’ll ask Tony later if he will mind driving me tomorrow.” To be honest he was feeling a little happier knowing he got to drive with Tony again. Just as he wanted to walk back and turned he almost ran into Tony and his dad.  
“Oh hey, can you drive me tomorrow?” Clay asked, trying to not look like a clown  
“No problem, I’ll pick you up in the morning” Tony replied, grabbing hold of Clay’s arm to steady him.  
“If you want, you two can study together here. Your mom is baking something and she would love to share it with anyone!” Clay’s dad offered. Clay was pretty sure his dad was calculating the risk he had to eat what his mom was making and was already trying to ease his suffering. Clay’s mom wasn’t the best when it came to baking.  
“That would be nice” Tony answered not knowing what doom Clay’s mom baking was.  
“You are welcome too of course” he extended the offer to Tony’s dad  
“Thank you but I should get back to the shop.” Turning to Tony he added. “You better be home by six or you know what will be waiting”  
“Yes dad” Tony answered quickly. Clay just wondered what would be waiting after six. But the situation wasn’t for him to ask anything as father and son seemed very intense about this subject.  
“Just a reminder, so you know I am serious about that!” Tony’s father shot back  
“I haven’t forgotten. Don’t worry, I will be home by six” Tony answered rather annoyed.  
“Don’t give me that attitude or it won’t matter if you get home on time” Tony’s father said as he climbed into the truck. Tony didn’t answer as he watched his father drive off looking annoyed.  
“Well, you guys go upstairs and I’ll check if your mom need help.” Clay could see his father was just as uneasy about the situation as he was. Deciding he wasn’t going to ask anything with his dad nearby. He turned away from his dad and walked up to the house. Tony following him to his room quietly.

Clay was happy to be alone with Tony again in the privacy of his bedroom. Closing the bedroom door always felt like it locked out the outside world.  
“Everything alright with you and your dad?” Clay asks as they settle in the room. Clay as always on the bed and Tony taking the chair.  
“It’s okay, it’s just the probation thing.” Tony answered running a hand trough his hair.  
“He mad at you?” Clay thought, Tony’s dad would be on Tony’s side.  
“Not really I think. Just scared I might end up in jail. Get hurt there or something” Tony shrugged as if it didn’t scare him  
“Bryce was in juvenile right? Didn’t seem to hurt him” Clay said.  
“I’ll probably won’t end up there but in real jail. They will try me as an adult if I get another strike. That’s just how it goes” Clay noticed Tony was getting anxious. He tried to ease the subject to something else.  
“So what did your dad mean with what will be waiting for you if you get home after six?” He asked.  
“You don’t want to know Clay” more mystery. Clay loved mysteries and now he just had to know.  
“I do want to know, or I wouldn’t ask.” Clay countered.  
“Fine! But I did warn you. Best case there will be a belt. Worse case a knife but I won’t find that out as I will be home before six!” Clay blinked a few times. Trying to figure it out. Belt? Knife? Okay maybe he was an idiot.  
“You do know what dad’s do with belts right?” Tony said as he saw Clay’s puzzled look. It still took Clay a few seconds till he figured it out. “Oh my god! He hits you?” Clay hissed out, trying to keep his voice down.  
Tony threw his hands in the air. “My dad isn’t like yours. He doesn’t ground me, he disciplines me and he hasn’t done that in a long time and I rather keep it that way! Thank you very much” Clay knew he was oblivious to a lot but this was something that surprised him again. He had never noticed anything.”When was the last time?” He asked  
“When I was 13” Tony said. “That time was probably the worst and I swore to myself never to get in that situation again”  
“So he hits you with a belt?” Tony nodded “then what’s up with the knife?” Clay asked.  
Tony shook his head. “That is a long story you don’t want to know” Clay looked at him with even more interest. “Oh come on, now I want to know!”  
“What is up with you, suddenly so interested in knowing what my dad does to me?” Tony shot back  
“It’s just fascinates me! My parents would never do that.” To be honest it send some weird feelings downwards and Clay was feeling all hot inside. Yes. I am officially messed up Clay thought.  
“Fine, because your fascination, fascinates me I will explain.” Tony sat back in the chair. “Ever heard of a switch?” Clay shook his head.  
“It’s a tree branch basically” tony sighed for a second. “Okay I’ll tell you about that time I was 13 because that will explain it better. Anyway my dad disciplined all my brothers. My sister was left to my mother but believe me, my mom ain’t no joke either. Ever since we were ‘old’ enough he used a belt on us.” Tony started. Clay sat back as he listened to Tony. “Except for really big things. Like life threatening things. So one day I was at the shop and my dad sometimes teaches me to drive but I wasn’t allowed to drive alone. I kept nagging my dad to let me drive the cars in and out of the workplace but he wouldn’t have it. I was rather upset and when I got the chance I decided to drive one of the old cars around the yard when my dad was busy inside. It was all going well I was driving past all the parked cars till suddenly my dad shows up in front of the car. Instead of braking I accidentally hit the gas and drive straight into one of the lampposts. Getting out of that car I knew I was in big trouble. My dad just grabbed me and threw me in his car. We drove straight home.”

“I was expecting to get beaten of course but I never expected to be handed the knife. I had only seen that happen once. When you get the knife you have to go outside to cut off a branch from a bush or tree that he can beat you with. My oldest brother had that misfortune like 5 years before my incident. We don’t have plants in our backyard so you have to go out front to get one and everyone knows why you are getting a branch. It’s humiliating! But I remembered that when my brother was beaten with that switch it broke halfway trough the beating and my dad send him back outside to get a new one. So when I went outside to get one, I actually got three just in case. I really didn’t want to have to go back out after the whole street heard me screaming. Believe me. After that one beating, I swore to myself never to do anything stupid again”  
Clay noticed his mouth had been hanging open as he listened to Tony’s story. He closed it abruptly not wanting to look like the idiot he was.  
“Did it hurt worse then the belt?” Clay was sure both would be just as painful  
“A belt is wide. It stings and burns but a branch is thin and it feel like it’s taking your skin off” Tony tried to explain. “But I guess it’s hard to understand if you’ve never felt it”  
“Could you....” Clay stopped as he realized what he was going to ask. Shit why doesn’t my brain work the way it should!  
“Could I what?” Tony asks as Clay feels himself turn red.  
“I’m sorry... I just...I” Clay stutters. Tony now looks even more confused to what is making Clay so awkward. “I just wonder what it’s like” Clay tries again but it’s not helping.  
“Could you make me understand.” This seemed to work as Clay watched Tony’s face change to understanding.  
“You want to experience that?” Tony sounded shocked and amused. Clay could only nod, feeling even more ashamed.  
“And you want me to do that?!” Tony asked sitting forward to try and catch Clay’s eyes. Clay had started staring at his shoes not wanting to show his embarrassment.  
It stayed quiet for so long. Clay was terrified to look up and his heart was racing.  
“Are you sure?” Tony asked softly  
Clay could only nod again. He hoped Tony wouldn’t ask for an explanation as he didn’t really have one. He could feel Tony’s hand on his knees.  
“If you really want to know I will. But not now. I want you to think about it first and I need time to think about this. And we can’t do it now as your parents are downstairs.” Tony pushed Clay’s chin up so he could look in his eyes. “And I want an explanation before I do anything. Doesn’t have to be a good one, but I need to know why you want this”  
Clay nodded his head. After a few seconds of staring Tony sat back.  
“Let’s actually do homework and we will talk about this later, after we both had time to think”  
Clay nodded his head again.  
Tony grabbed his bag and looked for some books. “Let’s start on history”  
“Sure” Clay answered. Still dazed


	2. Chapter 2

It had been more then a week ago that they had talked about Tony’s experiences. They hadn’t talked about it at all since that afternoon and Tony acted normal around Clay. It was like the talk had never happened. Clay on the other hand just couldn’t forget. Every single moment his mind wasn’t occupied, it would wonder back to all the things Tony had said. It still made Clay feel curious and he couldn’t deny it had turned him on too. He had looked around on the internet but it only made it worse.  
It was Thursday already and Clay didn’t want to wait any longer. He wanted to know if Tony was still thinking about spanking him. In his mind he had started calling it that after all the things he found online. Still it terrified him too, to ask Tony what he was thinking. Would he find Clay weird? Would this change their friendship?  
Clay opened his phone and went to his messages. Opening Tony’s, he hovered over the keyboard letters before deciding to type.  
“Hey Tony”  
He saw the little read marker appear and moments later he got a message back  
“Hey Clay. What’s up?”  
His heart had started pounding like crazy as he tried to send a semi normal message without sounding desperate or crazy.  
“Have you thought about it?” He typed and after a few seconds he hit send. Again the read marker appeared but now the text balloon with dots appeared. He stared at it as it blinked in the screen and he was sure his heart was about to explode when finally the text arrived  
“Yes I have. I am still okay with it if you really want it. But we will need to discuss this and I want to know why?”  
That dreaded question again. He had tried to come up with a reasonable answer but so far he hadn’t, except for the truth.  
“I just want to know what it is like, I am not sure myself why I want to. Maybe I will know after” Clay send back. It wasn’t a complete lie but saying it turned him on seemed wrong. 

He watched the screen for a while but whatever Tony was typing was taking forever. He could feel his heart still pounding and he tried to calm down by breathing deeply but when he heard his text tone his heart skipped again.  
“We need to talk face to face about this. I will ask my dad if we can go to the cabin for the weekend. I’m not sure he will but it would give us privacy. Your parents okay if you stay with me for a weekend?” Clay had to read the text a few times before he could stop his hand from shaking and reply.  
“I’m pretty sure they will be okay with that. I’ll let you know.” The idea of spending a whole weekend with Tony while he might actually experience some of his fantasies had made him grow hard. Damn he needed to get his parents to approve.  
“Okay ttyl. I’ll let you know tonight so you will know if you gotta pack.” The message flashed.  
“Okay ttyl” Clay responded.

It hadn’t taken much persuasion to get his parents to agree with him. Not that he had expected much resistance as his mother was happy to see him do anything at all with friends. Especially Tony had a soft spot in his moms heart. She knew he was always there for him and that made her extra fond of Tony. He wondered, if she had known what they were planning, would she have let him go just as quick? he doubted it.

When finally Tony send him a message that everything was set and he would pick op Clay tomorrow morning so they could leave after school. Clay had been a nervous wreck waiting. He had already packed even though he wasn’t sure what to pack. He had mainly packed clothes.

“Okay cool” he had send back but he never got a reaction back. He had thought about asking packing advise but that sounded weird.

Going to sleep was also a problem. His mind was to active with all the possibilities that he finally gave up and jerked himself off. It helped his mind stop long enough to fall asleep but it wasn’t a peaceful sleep.

When his dad woke him up, he could barely wake up. He grunted in reply and tried to get moving, rolling himself off the bed he stood up sleepily. He wasn’t sure how he made it to the shower but the water felt good. He was pretty sure he had been in the shower way to long but finally he felt a bit awake when he did get out in the end.  
His mom had set a breakfast table again. Still trying to get that routine in their family. Clay was happy to see the coffee on the table and sat down to drink. His parents were talking about something at his moms work till all of a sudden Clay’s mom asked him a question.  
“You still going with Tony to that cabin?” Clay nodded taking another sip of his coffee.  
“We are leaving after school”  
Clay’s mom nodded. “So will you call us to let us know you are safe.”  
“I will. Don’t worry!”  
Right before his mom could get into full mother hen mode, he could hear Tony honk the horn of his car.  
Clay jumped up grabbing his stuff  
“Be careful” his mom yelled after him.  
“I will” he huffed back.

He quickly ran down the steps and to Tony’s car. He shoved his stuff in the trunk before getting in the passengers seat.  
“Hey” he said as he strapped himself in  
“Good morning” Tony said back as he stared at Clay.  
“Yes good morning” Clay said. He noticed he had been rushing everything and now he was finally alone with Tony he felt awkward. Especially with the way Tony was staring at him.  
But before he could say anything else, Tony took off. The silence was even worse and Clay was desperate to find any way to have a normal conversation.  
“So your dad was okay with us staying at his cabin?” Clay looked at Tony for a second.  
“Yes” Tony replied but stayed silent again.  
Clay tried again. “Even with your probation?”  
“The cabin is so far out. I can’t get in any trouble at all. So he was way to happy to have me stay there.” Tony took a few moments to steer the car trough some busy traffic before turning to look at Clay.  
“I just want to be sure. This has nothing to do with Hannah or Skye” Clay could tell Tony was very serious.  
“No, I swear! It has nothing to do with them. Just my own curiosity” Clay could feel Tony’s eyes burn trough his own, till finally Tony decided it was the truth.  
“Okay fine, but when we get to the cabin we will have to talk about this but till then let’s forget about it for now”  
That was easier said then done for Clay, still he nodded his head as he watched Tony drive onto the schools parking lot. Tony parked his car in his favorite spot and they got out. Tony walked around his car to stand next to Clay.  
“Do behave” Tony said while smiling as he took off towards the doors.  
Clay could feel the shivers run down his spine. How was he going to get trough this day!

Time seemed so slow today, Clay wondered if everything was going in slow motion. His mind kept wondering about what Tony had said. Had he wanted Clay to misbehave or had he guessed why Clay wanted to try this! 

He hardly saw Tony at all! They didn’t have many classes together and Friday was basically a non-Tony day. He had dubbed it that when they first got back to school and had seen the new schedules. Still they would see each other during breaks but today Tony was no where around. Concentrating today was even worse and he had spend most of his time daydreaming.

Finally the last bell sounded and he ran outside to find Tony waiting for him again by his car. Tony just nodded as he got in before Clay had even reached the car. Clay threw his backpack in the back and jumped in before they took off. 

The silence was deafening even with the radio on. Tony didn’t seem affected by it like Clay was, he just looked like his cool and normal self. Clay had only been at the cabin once before. Tony’s dad had invited him along when he and Tony were going fishing. Clay wasn’t big on fishing and he later found out neither were father and son. They mostly spend their time talking and drinking while hiking trough the woods. Clay had had a fun time but he felt like a third wheel. 

This time they would be alone and everything would be about him. Looking over at Tony he wondered if Tony would actually go trough with it. Tony turned his head suddenly, looking straight at him. “You okay?”  
Clay nodded before finding his voice. “Yes, I am... I think”  
“If you are not sure we can still turn back” Tony said looking at Clay for any doubt.  
That was the last thing Clay wanted! “No I am sure”  
Tony smiled at him. “Good!”

It didn’t take a long to get out of the town and to the woods. But after getting off the main road it all slowed down. The forest path they had taken wasn’t paved or anything. Tony had to take his time with his precious car.  
Clay didn’t mind. He just looked out the window as they moved further away from civilization. 

Arriving at the cabin took at least two hours and it looked exactly the way he remembered. It still looked like the setting of any good horror movie. The trees were tall and stood close together, keeping the cabin in dark shadows all the time. It looked old but still it looked like a strong building. 

He helped Tony unload his car. There was a lot in it and he realized Tony had brought enough food and water for the weekend and a lot more stuff that Clay had forgotten. 

How scary the cabin looked on the outside, how homely it looked on the inside. There was a large couch near a fireplace and a small kitchenette with a table and four chair. He could see the large king sized bed under the stairs. He knew up the stairs were two small beds he had slept in last time. 

He helped Tony unpack the food and water as Tony unloaded their bags.  
“You mind sharing the big bed?” Tony asked. Clay remembered how awful the beds upstairs were and didn’t mind at all to share.  
“Yeah no problem, better then upstairs!”  
Tony laughed as he walked back to the car to get the last of the stuff. Clay was putting all the cans in the storage cupboards. The cabin didn’t have a refrigerator but it did have a stove and Tony was just hauling in a gas tank to connect to it. 

Finally they were done. Tony had bolted the door and as it was getting late already, had started cooking. Clay was always fascinated when Tony cooked. Clay could cook simple things but Tony seemed a real chef compared to him! Tony had set him to the task of lighting the fireplace but now Clay could just stare at Tony. He loved to see Tony without his leather jacket. Clay always felt Tony wore that as some sort of protection. Here in the cabin Tony seemed relaxed and happy and he looked great in his tight T-shirt that showed of his muscles. He could see some of Tony’s tattoos and he loved how the flowed over his muscular arms. This made his heart flutter but before he could stop himself Tony spoke.  
“As much as I love you checking me out, dinner is ready so can you set the table.” Clay was sure he had turned bright red and quickly got up to try and hide his face as he worked on the table. They worked around each other setting the table and Clay was surprised what a feast Tony had made. Tony opened a hatch in the floor to get some beers that were a little bit cool. But without electricity it was the only way to have a semi cold beer.  
Sitting down to eat Clay was surprised Tony suddenly started asking questions.  
“So you are still sure?”  
Clay nodded, he could feel himself turn red again. Why did that always happen!  
“I want to hear you say it.” Tony said, staring at Clay  
Clay cleared his throat. “Yes, I am sure.” His voice sounding uneven still. He tried looking at Tony but it made it worse  
“I think we should have some rules, just to be sure about what we are doing” Clay couldn’t believe Tony was so okay with all this. He didn’t seem nervous at all!  
“Rules?” Clay asked. Picking at his food, eating had suddenly become difficult.  
“I have never done this. I just want to be sure I don’t actually do something wrong. Really hurt you or something” okay maybe Tony wasn’t as confident as Clay had thought.  
“Wasn’t it the plan to hurt me?” Somehow knowing Tony was not that confident had given some confidence back to Clay.  
“Yes, but I mean. I don’t really want to injure you. So maybe we can use a safe word? Just to be sure if it goes to far you can stop me?”  
“Isn’t stop a good safe word?” Clay asked.  
“It is, I guess but you might be tempted to use that without meaning it. At least that is what I read.”  
That surprised Clay again. Tony had actually done research about this!  
“You read that?”  
“I just needed to be sure what to do and I had to make up my mind if I could actually do this.” Tony explained.  
“Okay, So rule number one is. I have a safe word I only use when really needed.”  
“Yes, they often use red yellow and green” Tony supplied.  
“Let’s just use red. The rest seems a bit redundant don’t you think?” Clay said after thinking about it.  
“Fine by me. It’s your party” Tony replied smiling at a Clay.  
“You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to” Clay replied. He hadn’t really thought about if Tony actually wanted this at all.  
“No, don’t worry. I wouldn’t have agreed if it didn’t feel right” 

“So any more rules?” Clay asked, trying his best to enjoy the food Tony had made. Even with the awkward conversation.  
“No clothes, so I know if I go to far” Tony said. Clay could see Tony look away even if he sounded like they were discussing what movie to watch. To be fair he had actually not thought about keeping his clothes on. He had seen enough online but not much with clothes on. He could understand why Tony would think he wanted to keep his clothes on. Seeing Tony’s embarrassment he just couldn’t resist.  
“Only if I get to see you naked too” Clay smiled wickedly back.  
Tony took him in for a second to measure Clay’s intentions before answering.  
“Only if you behave!” Tony joked back.  
Clay was happy they had some air to breath again around this subject. His body finally managed to relax a little. “Or what?” He joked back  
“Or I won’t stop when you say red”  
Clay laughed holding up his hands in defeat. “Okay, I’ll behave. So anything else we need rules about?”  
“Not really a rule.” Tony answered. “Just know I’ll take it slow and if I think it’s enough we will stop”  
Clay nodded. “Can I add a rule?”  
“Of course” Tony replied.  
“When we leave here, it won’t change our friendship” Clay said before adding. “Making it bad I mean”  
Tony smiled at him. “Agreed, if this blows up we leave it here and forget about it”  
They were nearly done eating and it left Clay a bit clueless.  
“So how are we gonna start this?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! 
> 
> I’ll try and update within a week but I hope sooner. And that chapter will have the action you are all waiting for!


	3. Chapter 3

They decided to first clear the table and do the dishes. Clay was happy to dry everything as Tony washed. They had been joking around a little just to get a little more relaxed again.  
“So what did you find online?” Clay asked putting a plate in the top cupboard.  
“Mostly how to do it and especially what not to do.” Tony answered handing Clay the other plate  
“So what shouldn’t you do?” Clay asked taking the plate to dry it off  
“The basics, like don’t hit organs and such. And what not to use” Clay had searched too but not about safety. He felt rather stupid now.  
“So, silly question and you don’t have to answer. But do you watch porn?”  
Tony handed Clay a knife, laughing. “Do you watch porn?” He countered.  
“Yes, just. Do you watch gay porn.” Clay asked.  
“I am gay, Clay. What do you think?” Tony said looking at him mockingly  
“Just, I watched it and...” but before Clay could answer Tony interrupted.  
“You watched gay porn?”  
“Yeah, just out curiosity!” Clay answered  
“You are a curious person Clay.” Tony answered shaking his head. “You do know what happened to the cat, right?”  
“I just wondered, doesn’t that hurt?” Clay huffed looking annoyed.  
“I don’t really know. I’ve never done that with a guy. But they say if you do it right it doesn’t hurt.” Tony answered.  
“You’ve never done that?” Clay asked looking at Tony in surprise.  
“Not every gay guy does that and why do you think I would be the bottom?” They had finished doing the dishes and Tony threw some more logs on the fire. It wasn’t that cold in the cabin but without central heating the cabin would cool off quickly.  
“I guess Ryan is more the bottom type.” Clay said as he sat down on the couch  
“Stop fishing! I’m not telling what I did with who” Tony let himself fall on the couch beside Clay.  
“Have you never wondered how it would feel, they say it feels good if you hit the prostate.” Clay asked.  
“Clay” Tony said looking at him annoyed. “Can we stop about my sex life? Or more accurate, non-existent sex life?”  
“Oh come on! You are going to spank me but we can’t talk about gay sex?” Clay said jokingly  
Tony suddenly grabbed his arm and pulled him towards him. “Okay I warned you! Get up!”  
Clay hadn’t expected this turn but at least this felt a bit more natural then just starting. He got up sticking out his tongue at Tony just for fun. He thought about running for a second just to see what Tony would do but he had promised to listen to him. So he just stood there.  
“Don’t start with that!” Tony warned. “Take your shoes and pants off. You can leave the rest on” Tony sat back watching Clay to see if he would do as he was told.  
Clay felt nervous now but he didn’t feel like chickening out now. He kicked his sneakers off then undid his pants taking them off too. He looked at his socks for a second. Tony had said that he should leave the rest on. Out of deviance he took them off. Stuffing them in his shoes he stood back up gesturing with his hands he was finished.  
“Good, come here” he pointed to a spot between his legs. Clay found it hard to move but he managed to walk the two steps as he watched Tony put a pillow on his left leg.  
He took hold of Clay’s hand pulling him over the pillow till he was finally face down over his knee.

Clay felt horribly awkward in this position and really exposed. His heart was racing and he tried to keep breathing.  
“Try and stay still, and keep breathing” Tony said softly rubbing his back.

Clay could feel Tony’s hand slide down and pull at his boxers. Okay this was even worse. He was pretty sure he was a deep shade of red in his face.

“You okay?” Tony asked. Waiting for Clay to calm down a bit. Clay knew he was fine but this did feel wrong. Taking his time to wonder he decided he was indeed just fine. He nodded slowly.

The first hit was a surprise. He hadn’t expected it and it stung but not to bad. Tony waited for him to relax again before he hit him again. This time on his other cheek. Clay was now more prepared and he was actually thinking this wasn’t that painful at all. He relaxed more but Tony didn’t wait as long as before. The sting was annoying but the warmth after actually felt nice but as Tony picked up more pace, the sting actually dulled a bit and the warmth became slowly painful. 

After a dozen more it was getting really painful and he tried to keep still but was starting to fail.  
“Damn it Tony! Ease up a bit!” He finally let out, trying to block Tony with his hand.  
“Nope” Tony said as he grabbed hold of Clay’s hand and pinned it down on his back. He started to hit even harder and Clay was slowly getting desperate. He tried to push himself off with his legs but Tony used his free leg to lock Clay’s leg.  
“Please” Clay panted. “It hurts”  
“That is the idea, Clay. You wanted this remember” Clay could feel Tony slowly started to hit lower down. This was way more painful then he had imagined and he started to lose control but trough the painful haze he could also feel himself get horny. He was glad there was a pillow underneath or he was sure Tony would feel it. He wasn’t sure he wanted Tony to stop but the pain was getting impossible. He knew he was making noises but his mind was slowly going blank. He couldn’t form words anymore.

It took Clay a moment to realize that Tony had stopped. He was panting still and he could feel Tony softly rubbing circles on his back. He slowly started to calm down and his mind started to work again.  
“Fuck” Clay let out.  
“You okay?” Tony asked  
Clay nodded.  
“You want to get up?”   
Clay shook his head. No he was rock hard and he really didn’t want to get up and show that.  
“Good! Because we still need to talk about why you wanted this. Don’t you think?” Tony said slowly.  
Clay freaked out, he tried to get up from Tony’s lap but the moment he moved, Tony had pinned him back down.  
“I think you lied, you know exactly why you wanted this”   
Clay quickly shook his head. “No really I was just curious!”   
Tony hit him very hard a few times. “Stop lying, Clay” 

Clay’s ass was feeling more sore then when Tony had stopped. Somehow his ass had gotten more sensitive during the little break. Clay shook his head again earning even more painful slaps.  
“Please, Tony. Stop!” He whined trying to free himself.  
“Not till you tell the truth!” Hitting hard a few times again.  
Clay gave up fighting, he tried his best to keep from crying till finally Tony stopped again.  
“It made me horny” Clay whispered softly between uneven breaths.  
Tony hit him twice again. “What did you say?”  
“It made me horny” Clay tried again. Saying it louder now.  
“So you did lie?” Tony asked as he rubbed Clay’s back again.  
“Yes” Clay conceded. He relaxed a little trying to even his breathing again and taking comfort from Tony’s hand.  
“I think we need to have a little discussion about lying. Don’t you think?” Tony stated.  
“I’m sorry” Clay said back softly.  
“I know you are and you will be more sorry” Clay froze when he heard Tony’s voice.  
“Noooooo, please don’t.” Clay whined and surprisingly Tony let him go. He quickly got of Tony’s lap and held the pillow in front of him to hide his hard on.  
“If you really want to stop you know the word. If you don’t want to stop you will do as I tell you.”  
Clay thought about it for a second. He had wanted it all to end moments ago but now he was not so sure. He had never been this horny.  
“Yes” he softly whispered.  
“Well, then give me the pillow” Tony ordered.   
Clay stared at Tony for a while who held out his hand. Slowly he handed Tony the pillow. He was pretty sure his face matched the color of his ass right now.  
“Good, now go get a wooden spoon.”  
Fuck, Clay thought. Was he really ready to do that. He looked at the kitchen for a second before turning to look at Tony again.   
Tony just looked back expectantly.  
Clay swallowed a couple of times before finally turning to go to the kitchen. He was very much aware of how his swollen cock looked and he tried to will it down. But his body was responding to the anticipation of being over Tony’s knee again and he knew it was not going to listen to him. 

He opened the drawer in the kitchen. There wasn’t much in there and the spoon just laid there mocking him. He picked it up and looked at it for a moment before making the awkward walk back to Tony.

“Well done” Tony said. Smiling wickedly at him as Clay handed him the spoon. Clay scowled back.  
“I believe you know this position now” Tony said as he patted the pillow on his knee.   
Clay really had to fight himself to give in to Tony’s command but in the end he managed to lay back in the same position as before. Tony immediately locked his legs around Clay’s. 

“Give me your hand, I don’t want to break your fingers accidentally if you suddenly reach back”  
Clay slowly got his hand out from underneath his had before reaching back. Tony grabbed hold of his arm and locked it down on his lower back. Clay could feel panic starting to rise and his whole body wanted to fight “I’m scared” he suddenly heard himself say.   
Tony eased his grip a little. “That’s alright . I won’t do anything till you say I can.”   
The position was still awkward but now he felt a bit more in control, the panic started to fade again.   
“Okay” he said softly.   
“Nope, I want you to ask for this and tell me why you deserve this!” Tony stated.  
“I can’t” Clay wined.  
“Then I’ll wait till you can” Tony answered. Sitting back to wait.  
Clay just laid there, not sure what to do now. It felt stupid to ask for it but then again, laying here was even more stupid. He squirmed a bit making Tony grab him again. “Behave Clay!”  
“Fine!” Clay huffed. “Hit me because I lied”   
“No, ask me nicely!” Tony stated.  
Clay groaned before finally saying “Please Tony, please spank me for lying to you” his voice was laced with sarcasm.  
Tony tightened his grip before hitting Clay hard a few times. Pain exploded on Clay’s backside and he couldn’t help scream at Tony. “Fuck! ..... No! ...Stop!” He tried getting free of Tony’s iron grip on him. “Pleaseeee” he started to whine.  
Tony stopped. Clay gasped a few times for breath and Tony waited for him.   
Clay wasn’t sure if he could keep doing this. It was way to painful but then again he was now also extremely horny and he wanted Tony to continue. He hated how his mind was a mess.  
Tony suddenly hit him again hard. Clay started fighting again “Stop that! no, Clay” Tony angrily said. Hitting him again. “You know you deserve this!” Clay felt another stinging blow to his backside. “Answer!” Tony said as he hit Clay again. Clay nodded quickly but it earned him another blow. “Answer” Tony commanded again.  
“Yes” Clay blurted out.  
“That’s better” Tony praised him but instead of stopping he started to hit Clay over and over again. Clay tried to keep still, trying to focus on the thought that he deserved this but the pain was just to much. His mind was getting hazy and he was shocked to realize that with every hit he trusted against the pillow sending immense pleasure trough his body. He shut his eyes trying to keep his hips more still but he just couldn’t with the incredible stings on his backside. Suddenly his body shuddered and he felt the familiar feeling as his balls tightened. His mind went blank for a few seconds but when he came down from his high another painful hit landed making his body shudder again. Fuck! He thought. Why! The hits were more painful then before and he felt horrible. His mind was a mess and his body was screaming at him in pleasure and pain. He started crying, he felt like a big baby but it also felt good. 

Tony had stopped and was again rubbing his back softly. His mind could hear Tony say things but his mind had trouble understanding. Finally some words came trough.  
“Shhhh Clay. Calm down!” Tony seemed a bit in panic. “Please calm down!”  
Clay tried his best to listen to Tony’s voice. He gasped for breath a few times before he slowly felt his mind come back and he stopped crying. Tony had let him go and was now trying to get Clay up but Clay panicked. He didn’t want Tony to see what had happened.

Tony stopped trying after Clay fought him. Clay calmed down again.  
“I’m sorry” Tony whispered. “I’ve gone to far.”  
Clay shook his head. Tony hadn’t done anything wrong! He felt even worse now.  
“Can you tell me what is wrong?” Tony asked softly.   
Clay shook his head. Thinking for a moment, he nodded slowly. Tony was going to find out anyway. He tried swallowing a few times to find his voice. “I came” he whispered very softly.

Tony rubbed his back not saying anything for a while. Clay was getting nervous now, why did this have to happen? He should have said red.  
“It’s okay Clay.” Tony said softly “come let’s get you clean and to bed.” 

Clay let Tony help him up. “Careful you might get dizzy.”  
Keeping hold of Tony, he let himself be guided to the sink. Tony grabbed a towel and made it wet. “It’s cold, sorry.”   
He carefully washed Clay. Clay just watched Tony work. His mind was blank at the moment or this would be freaking him out.   
“Come” Tony ordered. Pulling him along to the bed. 

Clay got on the bed and rolled up in ball, his back to Tony. He felt so embarrassed!  
Tony climbed on the bed too, laying down on his back.  
They laid in silence for a while before Tony suddenly asked. “Want to know a secret?”  
Clay had to think about it. He hated mysteries!  
“Yes” he answered.  
“Roll over and I’ll tell”  
Clay didn’t really want to face Tony but in the end his curiosity won. He slowly rolled over looking at Tony.  
“Okay tell!” Clay said. His voice still hoarse from earlier.  
“Promise you want tell anyone!” Tony said  
“I promise” Clay replied. He was really curious now.

Tony swallowed a couple of times. “I own a dildo”  
Clay blinked a couple of times before starting laughing. He tried to keep it in but he just couldn’t stop. “You own..” but he couldn’t finish his sentence before bursting in giggles again.  
“Thank you” Tony laughed back. Rolling his eyes.  
Gasping for breath a couple of times he finally managed to stop laughing.  
“You bought a dildo?” The question gave him another laughing fit.  
“No I didn’t” Tony stated. Hitting Clay on his arm to stop him laughing.  
Clay calmed down staring at Tony. “Well, now you have to explain!”  
“When I came out to my family, two years ago. My sister was really happy about it and after a few days I came into my room and there was a present on my bed with a card from her. I opened it to find a golden dildo and lube.” Clay started laughing again “gold?!”   
“Yeah I know, just glad it isn’t pink!” Tony laughed back. “My first impulse was to throw it away but it was also nice to know my sis accepted me so easily. So in the end I decided to keep it”  
Clay laid there watching Tony for a while, wanting to feel his warmth. He moved closer a bit but stopped when Tony looked at him.  
Tony moved his hand. “Come here”   
Clay quickly laid against him, his head on Tony’s shoulder and his hand resting on his chest. “Thanks” he murmured.  
“It’s fine, Clay. I know how you feel. It’s nice to have some comfort after.” Tony said as he put his hands behind his head.  
“Are you sure I didn’t go to far?” Tony asked softly  
“No, I just freaked out” Clay answered truthfully. “I hadn’t expected that to happen”  
“Was it good?” Tony asked. Clay wondered if Tony was mocking him but then again. Tony wouldn’t actually make fun of that.  
“Yes it was” Clay answered.

They were quiet for a while and Clay had been busy in his mind, picturing Tony with a golden dildo. He pushed himself up a little so he could look at him.  
“So, have you tried the dildo?” Clay asked wiggling his eyebrows. He tried to keep his face serious but when he saw Tony turn red he just had to smile. “You did!”   
“Maybe” Tony answered.  
“What’s it like?” Clay was rather shocked Tony had actually tried it.  
“Weird to be honest. But maybe a little good” Tony confessed.  
Tony looked down at Clay who was clearly in thought  
“Why did you watch gay porn?” Tony asked  
“Like I said. I was curious” Clay replied.  
“Curious, like with spanking?” Tony tried again  
“Maybe” Clay responded. Mimicking Tony’s earlier answer.  
“But you are straight?!” Tony asked looking doubtful at Clay.  
“I don’t know. I like girls. I know that but to be honest I have had feelings for guys as well. But never as often as with girls” Clay answered. He loved how he had finally been able to make Tony the oblivious one for once.  
“How often?”   
“Just one guy basically so I’m not sure I’m bisexual or just weird” Clay just smiled at Tony  
“Who?” Tony asked  
“He doesn’t like me that way or I would have known.” Clay laid down again. Not wanting to look at Tony  
“I just want to know your type” Tony tried again.

“Fine, you!” Clay huffed. He was kinda expecting Tony to push him off as he felt Tony pull his arms from behind his head. But instead of pushing him off he pulled Clay closer.  
“We are both idiots, you know!” Tony was laughing and Clay just looked up  
“Why?”  
“Because I like you too and I always thought you were straight!” Tony pulled Clay’s chin up and softly kissed him. “I really like you a lot. Why else would you think I would be okay with spanking you!”  
Clay was shocked. It actually made sense. He pushed himself up a little so he could crash his mouth on Tony’s. It was like heaven, so intense and sweet.   
Stopping after a few moments he stared at Tony. “Yes we are both idiots!”   
Tony pulled him close again, kissing him softly before pushing Clay off. “Give me one second!”  
Clay watched as Tony climbed off the bed and undressed himself. He left his boxers on.  
Walking around the bed he started to pull the covers down and Clay had to wiggle around a little to help Tony get them over him.  
Tony climbed back in bed pulling Clay close. “I love you, but let’s not do to much tonight. Just kiss and cuddle okay. I don’t want to rush anything.” Clay had to agree as he was rather inexperienced and needed some time to adjust to this new situation.  
“Agreed, as I am rather tired to be honest.” He had been feeling rather tired since getting off Tony’s lap.  
“That’s normal and I love to just cuddle”  
“Lucky me!” Clay said smiling. “I love to be cuddled”

The skin to skin contact made Clay even more comfortable and he was pretty sure he had fallen asleep within minutes when he was suddenly roused by his phone ringing. Tony got out of bed to fetch it. He handed it to Clay and seeing his mom’s caller ID he suddenly realized he was supposed to have called.  
He quickly answered. “Hey Mom, we are fine”  
“That was not what we agreed! You would call me when you arrived!”  
“Sorry mom, the cell reception was really bad and I couldn’t get trough. I kinda forgot to try again”  
Clay looked at Tony who just looked at Clay with an interested look.  
“Fine, but you will call me tomorrow around noon!”  
“Yes mom I will! I’m really sorry Okay”  
“Well okay, talk to you tomorrow and don’t forget!”  
“I won’t! Goodnight!”  
“Goodnight”  
Clay quickly hung up and looked sheepishly at Tony.  
“Sorry”  
Tony looked at him for a second before answering. “Yes! You will be sorry tomorrow. I think we need another discussion about lying and about keeping promises”  
Clay groaned but he could feel his cock stir with anticipation. “Just not so hard, my ass is already sore!”  
Tony pulled Clay close. “You will get what you deserve!” He kissed the top of Clays head. “Now go to sleep before I think you are fit enough for discipline now”  
Clay laid his head back down, quickly closing his eyes.  
He was dreading tomorrow but his mind was also doing a little happy dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write then expected!
> 
> Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Clay woke up feeling horny. He was still laying against Tony who was still asleep. His hand was on Tony’s chest and now with daylight he could really admire his body. He let his fingers trace the tattoos but before long his fingers slowly traveled down. Circling around Tony’s bellybutton a couple of times, his fingers started to follow the trail of hair down towards Tony’s boxers.  
Contemplating for a few seconds he decided to keep his hand on Tony’s boxers rather then in. It didn’t take much to find Tony’s cock why was rock hard. He outlined it with his fingers before slowly starting to use his whole hand to feel how big Tony was. He felt really big and thick and Clay wondered if that could really fit like he had seen in those porn movies. Reaching the tip he could feel Tony’s elastic band again. Feeling more bolt now he slowly let his hand push underneath the boxers. 

Tony’s cock felt soft to the touch but as he let his fingers explore he could feel the hardness underneath the soft skin. He had seen Tony naked before when showering in the gym but he had never seen Tony with a hard on and it was fascinating. Remembering tony was uncut was even more fascinating as he moved back to the head. He could still pull the foreskin over the head which made Tony’s cock twitch.

“What are you doing? Tony’s sleepy voice asked.  
“Exploring” Clay answered as he tried his new found trick again getting a soft groan from Tony. “You like that?” Clay asked fascinated.  
“Yeah” Tony let out moaning softly as Clay kept doing that. “Hold on”   
Tony pushed Clay’s hand away and wiggled around to push his boxers down.  
“Go ahead, explore” Tony said.  
Clay sat up a little so he could also see what he was doing. Wrapping his fingers around Tony’s cock again he moved up and down a little pushing the foreskin up and down.   
“You don’t need lube to jerk off?” Clay realized he had said that out loud.  
“Nope, you can but you don’t really have to” Tony explained.  
“Nice, Why didn’t your parents circumcise you?” Clay was fascinated. He started to twist the foreskin left and right around.   
Tony groaned a little before swatting Clay’s hand away. “Enough exploring! Don’t want to come” seeing Clay pout he added “yet”.  
“They didn’t circumcise me because they think god placed that foreskin for a reason and you are nor supposed to cut it off” Tony answered Clay’s earlier question.  
“Do you like it?” Clay asked, he had never really thought about himself being circumcised. Then again he never had the option.  
“At some point I wasn’t because it made me different then others but now I am really happy they didn’t.” Tony pushed Clay of him and sat up. “Hope you don’t mind it”  
“Nope!” Clay answered. “It’s fascinating really”  
“Good, now get up. I’m not making you breakfast in bed”  
Clay pouted at him which only earned him a threat “be careful!” Making Clay jump out of bed.

They made breakfast together. Well mostly Clay setting the table and Tony baking eggs and bacon and making coffee. It felt very homey sitting down for breakfast together. Clay wished it would never end this weekend. He looked at Tony for a second, realizing how weird it would be to call Tony his boyfriend when he got home. He had to laugh for a second as he imagined getting home and kissing Tony full on his mouth to say goodbye. The look on his parents faces would be worth it!  
“What are you laughing about?” Tony asked as he looked at Clay.  
“Just how people might react to us being together” Clay replied.  
“I’m glad you are still happy about us but laughing?” Tony said.  
“Just an inside joke” Clay laughed

Breakfast was delicious and somehow doing the dishes together was fun as well. It gave Clay even more the feeling of being close to Tony.  
“So where do you hide this golden dildo?” Clay asked randomly during their normal conversation.  
Tony shook his head. “You are way to curious Clay!”  
“I was just wondering as I know your room and I wouldn’t know where to hide a dildo.” Clay explained.  
“I have it in my car” Tony answered smiling cheekily at Clay  
“You have it here!” Clay was sure he was lying  
“Yes!”  
No!”  
“I will show you later.” Tony finished.  
“Why in your car?” Clay just couldn’t imagine having a dildo in his own car.  
“Only place I know it’s safe from prying eyes.” Tony answered.  
“You use it in the car?” Clay asked  
“NO! I just keep it there! Jesus Clay” Tony exclaimed.  
“Sorry, my mind was just a bit overactive” Clay held up his arms in defense.  
“I’ll show you before we go hiking so you can stop thinking about it now”  
“Hiking!?” Clay whined.  
“Yes, you can use some exercise.” Tony said laughing.  
“I hate nature and I hate walking!” Clay pouted at Tony  
“Still we are going”  
Clay wrapped his arms around Tony and started kissing him. “Can’t I persuade you to rethink that?” He whispered between kisses  
Tony wrapped his arms around Clay kissing him back with passion. He pulled Clay closer letting his hands roam over Clay’s back. Clay started to grind against Tony when suddenly Tony squeezed his ass. “Or I can find a way to persuade you to take that hike” before hitting Clay’s ass.

“Fine! I’ll walk!” Clay let out as he pushed himself of Tony but Tony grabbed him again pulling him close again to kiss. Clay gave in and started kissing Tony back again. Finally Tony let go. “Good, now go get dressed.”   
Tony walked away letting Clay catch his breath. By the time Clay was finished dressing, Tony had gone outside.  
Clay sat down on the bed. Not wanting to go hiking but also not wanting to add to Tony’s earlier threat.  
Tony walked back in with a bag. “You done? As I promised I would show you something!”  
Clay laughed. “No way man! You actually have it with you!”  
Tony threw the bag to Clay who tried to catch it and failed miserably. He opened the bag taking the golden dildo out. He had kinda expected it to look like a cock but it was more like a stylized version of a cock. It did have a slightly larger head then base but is was smooth and polished and rather hard and a lot thicker then he expected. The golden shine made it look like an art object rather then a dildo.  
“You sure it’s a dildo?”  
“Yeah, the packaging made it clear what it was!” Tony answered sitting down next to Clay.  
“So you have used this?” Clay asked turning it over a couple of times. “It’s bigger then I thought”  
“Yeah, I guess my sister has a very dirty mind” Tony laughed  
“What’s it like?” Clay asked wrapping his hand around it he noticed his fingers were barely touching.  
“It takes time to get used to it but then it feels great to be honest” Tony explained. 

Clay turned the dildo over in his hand, he just couldn’t imagine it would fit and even if it fits how the hell do you put that in yourself. He handed the dildo back to Tony. “I would love seeing you use it” he softly said as he kissed Tony.  
“Maybe one day, but not today” Tony kissed him back. “Now we are going hiking and then I do believe we have a discussion about lying and obligations to hold.” Tony said as he stood up. Looking expectantly at Clay to follow.  
Clay’s stomach fluttered for a moment, thinking about being over Tony’s lap again but then again his ass was still sore from yesterday and he wasn’t sure he could handle another ‘discussion’.  
“I’m really sorry about that, do we have to have that discussion today?” He whined  
“I’m already giving you a break this morning but keep whining and we can have the discussion now and hike later.”  
Clay grimaced at Tony before marching out of the cabin followed by Tony.  
“That’s the spirit” Tony said teasingly as he caught up with Clay he put his hand on the small of Clay’s back. “I do love how you can be annoyed by something you wanted yourself!”  
Clay smiled at Tony before throwing his arms around the shorter boy’s shoulders kissing his temple before saying. “I just didn’t think you would take your job so serious.”  
“Well be honest, do you want me to stop or go easier on you? Because if you think it’s to much, I will.” Tony asked him giving Clay a small tug on his waist as they walked.  
Clay thought about it for a few minutes as they walked in silence. Tony didn’t disrupt his thoughts which gave him some time to think about all that had happened. He had to accept that the punishments had been more painful then he expected but then again when he came, he had never felt like that. Weird enough the crying had made him feel so much better too, the stress just seemed to melt away and afterwards he had felt normal again. Something he hadn’t felt in a long time.  
He also liked how Tony seemed to know exactly what he needed, when to stop and how to comfort him. He looked at Tony for a second before stopping him by pushing him against a tree. He started kissing Tony again. He loved how he tasted and how willing Tony was to let him take control. He used the tree as leverage to grind against Tony and it didn’t take long to feel Tony grow hard against his own hardening cock.  
In the end he did need to stop for a second to breath and he could stare in Tony’s eyes.  
“Was this a way to get out of our hike again or was this something else?” Tony asked Clay. Tony looking rather disheveled by Clay’s rough treatment. His hair falling forward, something Clay loved to see on Tony.  
“Just wanted to show how much I love you” Clay said trying still to catch his breath.  
“I love you too but why now?” Tony asked curiously.  
“You are just amazing with all that you do for me, being there for me with the tapes and Hannah. Then Skye. And that you don’t find me weird”   
Tony kissed Clay softly. “I would never find you weird, Clay Jensen.”  
“Good as I really want you to keep doing what we agreed. Even though I’m also terrified by it but I trust you.” Clay answered hoping Tony would keep his word and not find him weird.  
Tony kissed him again for a few minutes before answering. “I love how you trust me so completely and I have to admit I love to see how my punishments make you horny” Tony kissed him again before slowly pushing Clay off. “But now we are going hiking before I do think you are stalling.”  
Clay laughed before letting Tony go and following him on the trail.

“So why do you like the pain?” Tony asked as the walked down a hill.  
Clay thought about it for a minute. “I guess I don’t like the pain specifically but the intimacy and maybe letting go of control?” Clay tried. “Letting you punish me is like I don’t have to feel guilty about anything. I don’t know” Clay shook his head. It was hard to describe why he liked it so much.  
“I guess I kinda understand what you mean. I never had a positive experience with spanking but the no guilt after is nice. My dad would never mention what you did wrong after the punishment and it felt like you could just start over.” Tony looked at Clay. “And the control thing I get too. You always want to be the one who decides what happens. Like with the tapes but then you are also responsible for what happens after. So letting go of those responsibilities once in a while feels nice but I still don’t get why you get so horny”  
Clay shrugged. “Maybe I do like the pain a little and it’s just a combination of things.” He softly took Tony’s hand. “And maybe it’s you”  
Tony squeezed his hand softly before smiling at him.

The hike was long! Clay wasn’t sure how long they had been walking, but it felt like forever. He had finished his water bottle a while ago and his feet were killing him.   
“Are we going home yet?” Clay had asked this question a few times already, all just a little bit different.  
“Clay, stop it now! It’s not a big hike and all your whining is just annoying me”   
Clay groaned. He wanted to be back at the cabin instead of walking in this heat.  
They hadn’t gone much further before Clay was starting to get fed up. Tony hadn’t answered him once how much longer he was going to suffer.  
“Can’t you just tell how much further it is, then I will at least know how much longer I have to suffer”  
Clearly his whining worked as Tony suddenly stopped. “Fine we will take a break but after, I want you more motivated.”  
Clay let himself fall on fallen tree log, glad his feet didn’t have to carry him anymore. He watched as Tony started to walk around the little clearing looking at the bushes. Feeling them before he got his knife out and cut of a branch, swishing it trough the air a few times.   
Shit, Clay thought. He quickly got up and he started walking again.  
“Oh now you want to walk?” Tony laughed. “I think not! Get your ass back now”  
Clay stopped. Why had he whined so much! He hated himself now but then again maybe he had done it on purpose, just to see if Tony would punish him again. He turned and marched back to Tony. A scowl on his face.  
“I’ll do it over your jeans this time, if you behave and get that frown off your face. You know you wanted this!”  
Clay gave up, he knew Tony was probably right and it also felt good to follow Tony’s orders. Especially if he could keep his pants on here out in the open.  
“I’m sorry” he said softly.  
“Yes I know, but you were testing me and I’m not going to let you win” Tony said giving Clay a quick kiss at the end. “Come” he took Clay’s hand and let him back to the fallen log. Clay was feeling the dread rice again but also the familiar warm feeling.  
“Bend over and put your hands on the log. Keep your legs together” Clay let Tony push him a little as he tried to follow his orders. The bark felt rough under his skin and being out in the open made him even more warm. The idea that someone might stumble on to their private moment was making his stomach do little flips. “I’ll give you only four this time, but next time it will be double or more!” Tony laid his hand on Clay’s back pushing softly. “Just hollow your back a little” Clay did his best to follow the pressure of Tony’s hand but it felt horrible to stick his ass out. Not knowing how bad it would be. “Good, stay like that.” Tony praised him. He could feel Tony’s hand leave and he held his breath as he could feel Tony touch his ass a few times with the stick to aim.  
Suddenly he heard a loud whooshing sound and a loud crack as pain exploded over his backside. “Fuck!” He shot up and grabbed his ass. “Fuck you Tony! That fucking hurts!” He hadn’t expected the long burning hot stripe to stay on his ass so long. He groaned as he rubbed at it. Tony just stood there waiting for Clay to calm down.  
“Back in position Clay, you still have three to go”  
Clay shook his head furiously. No way he would let Tony do that again.  
They stood in silence for a while before Tony sighed. “Come on, you know you trust me and I know you need this. Get back in position”  
Clay looked angrily at Tony then finally gave up. The worst sting was gone now and he did want to show Tony he trusted him. He slowly bend over again putting his hands on the log.  
“Good, now hollow your back again.” Tony ordered but this time he wasn’t helping him and Clay struggled a bit before getting his body to cooperate.  
“That’s good” Tony praised him. “I know it’s hard but just remember why you are in this position now”   
Clay felt the horrible taps on his ass again as Tony took aim a little lower then before.   
“Keep your back hollow” Tony said. Clay hadn’t noticed he had moved at all and did his best to push his belly down and stick his ass out as far as he could. I deserve this, I deserve this. He kept repeating in his mind. Trying to impress Tony by doing as he was told. He could feel Tony take aim again and he held his breath. Again the horrible whooshing sound followed by the loud crack as pain exploded again. It felt like he was being burned by a hot poker. He couldn’t help but shoot up again to rub his ass. “Fuck!! God dammit!!!” He shouted. “Fucking asshole!”   
Tony grabbed his arm. Pushing it up his back forcing Clay to bend giving Tony room to hit him hard with his other hand a few times on his already stinging ass. Tony spoke, enforcing every word with a hard smack “You” smack “will” “stop” smack, smack “right” smack “now!” SMACKKKKK!  
Clay howled with each hit. “Sor....rrry!”  
Tony let him go and he rubbed his backside again. “You can shout all you want but don’t start disrespecting me! Understood!?”   
“Yes, sorry Tony” Clay whispered softly.  
“Get back in position and that one didn’t count!”   
Clay felt horrible as he slowly bend over again, he hadn’t wanted to disappoint Tony but he had. He pushed his ass out, hollowing his back. He softly stuttered. “I’m ....ready”  
The soft tap was the only response he got to his surrender. No praise at all. He had really hurt Tony.  
The loud whoosh followed by the loud crack filled the air. Clay howled from the pain as Tony had hit the same spot. Clay had managed to stay bend over this time even though he stumped his feet a couple of times. He sniffled a little, trying to keep his tears from falling.  
“How many were that?” Tony’s cold voice asked.  
“Tw..o” Clay stuttered.   
“Good boy” Tony praised making Clay a little relieved. “Ass” Tony ordered and Clay stuck out his ass again. This time he hadn’t felt the tap on his ass when the whooshing sound appeared and the loud crack pierced the silence. Clay let out a scream this time. Tony had hit lower this time but the pain was so intense he had trouble keeping his balance as he stumped with his feet again. Still he managed to stay bend over.  
Tony laid his hand on Clay’s back and rubbed softly. “You are behaving very well now, just one more to go.” Clay relaxed against Tony’s hand as he got himself back in position. Tony’s praise was making him feel good and he only now noticed how hard his cock was. It felt so good when Tony was happy with Clay. “I see you are learning quickly.” Again Clay could feel his stomach flutter and his dick respond. “Ready?” Tony asked  
“Yes, please” Clay let out as he checked his position again, pushing his ass out as far as he could. “You are so hot right now, to bad you are wearing pants or it would have been perfect”.   
Clay slowly got up and started fumbling with his pants.  
“You sure?” Tony asked. “That’s very brave and a bit foolish”  
“I deserve it after calling you an asshole” Clay said but his voice showed his nervousness.  
“It’s okay, keep it on”  
“No!” Clay shook his head. Letting his pants fall to his ankles he slowly pushed his boxers over his swollen cock and painful ass and letting it fall to his ankles as well. He bend over again getting in the right position with his ass sticking out. He was feeling rather proud he had managed this.  
Tony pushed Clay shirt up a bit before softly feeling Clay’s ass.   
“Your ass looks so good and even better with these red angry stripes I gave you! Just one more so you won’t test my patience again.” Tony took a small step back again as he held the branch against Clay’s ass. This time it was really low. Right where his ass met with the back of his legs. The cool air and the soft tickle of the branch made it feel surrealistic. “You ready?” Tony asked, tapping Clay’s bottom.  
“Yes, please Tony. I will behave now”  
Clay had only just finished his sentence when that horrible whoosh came and this time it was followed by a sharper crack as Tony managed to hit the exact spot he had aimed for. Clay screamed in surprise. This spot was way more painful or maybe because he hadn’t had protection this time. His knees gave out and he could only barely avoid falling over the log.   
Finding his balance on his knees he moved his hands to rub his ass. 

Tony kneeled behind him pushing Clay’s hands away. Tony wrapped Clay in his arms and hugged him kissing him softly behind his ear.   
“I’m sorry I called you and asshole” Clay said as he leaned back against Tony.  
“It’s okay, you were just trying to find boundaries.” Tony said as he pulled Clay close.  
“That last one really hurt” Clay said still feeling that last one burn.  
“Well you wanted your pants off, don’t start blaming me” Tony said teasingly. “Or you need another one?”  
“Nope, I’m not blaming you! Just stating facts” Clay said quickly.  
“Good, now let me see the damage” Tony pushed Clay forward. Clay groaned. This was horribly embarrassing but he still let Tony push him forward so he could check.  
“Nice” Tony said as he touched Clay’s ass. “Nothing to bad as we still have another discussion waiting back at the cabin”  
“Noooo!” Clay whined earning him a slap on his ass.  
“I wouldn’t start that again Clay, if I was you” Tony got up then helped Clay get to his feet who was trying his very best to keep looking neutral but he knew he was failing.  
Clay pulled his boxers up but his ass was horrible painful and the cloth felt rough against his skin and swollen cock. Looking at his pants he felt miserable. He sighed grabbed them and pulled them up, trying to be careful  
Tony just watched as Clay finished dressing. “Ready?”  
Clay nodded as he felt his ass burn against the tight fabric.  
Tony smiled walking past Clay he padded his ass. “Come on, that way” Tony walked down the path as Clay tried to follow. Now his feet and his ass were hurting and he was still thirsty! And he really didn’t want to get back to the cabin now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys still like it!


	5. Chapter 5

They had only walked for five minutes when Clay saw the cabin just ahead. Really! Did I have to whine and bitch while we were so close already. Clay looked at Tony, staring daggers at his back when he saw Tony was still carrying the stick.   
He decided it was better not to ask Tony why he hadn’t said they had been so close already. The distance between him and Tony had gotten larger as Clay started to drag his feet. He really didn’t want to get to the cabin already. 

He had gone to an almost snail like pace when Tony turned to look at him. “Come on Clay! I thought you couldn’t wait for the hike to end.”   
Clay scowled back but it only made Tony laugh as he turned to walk to the cabin. Clay saw Tony disappear trough the door and now he was left standing outside.   
His feet hurt his belly growled with hunger and he really needed to get water but with his stinging backside he really wasn’t sure he was ready for another punishment.

It took him a long time to convince himself to face the truth that he just had to go in there and face whatever Tony had planned. Taking a deep breath he walked up to the cabin and opened the door.

“That took you long enough!” Tony said who was sitting at the table with sandwiches and drinks.  
Clay sat down carefully. He wanted to say a lot of nasty things but right now he knew to bite his tongue.  
Tony grabbed his sandwich and started eating. Watching Clay who was still scowling at him  
“Clay, What is wrong?” Tony asked  
Clay shrugged and picked up his sandwich.  
“No, I want to know!” Tony asked reaching for Clay’s hand.  
Clay let Tony take his hand and swallowed the sandwich.  
“I know I deserve the next punishment but please not that stick” Clay said softly.   
“Was it to much? Because you didn’t show that back there.” Tony said rubbing Clay’s hand.  
“It wasn’t there because I was being an ass but I don’t think I can handle it again.” Clay confessed.  
“Do you think you deserve to be caned again?” Tony asked as he tried to catch Clay’s eyes.  
“Maybe” Clay whispered. He wasn’t sure why he thought that he deserved it but he wasn’t going to say out loud that he indeed felt like he deserved it.  
“I do think it was very effective, don’t you agree?” Tony stated.   
Clay nodded. The other punishments so far only made him horny as hell but that stick had really made him feel put back in his place. He hated it but also felt sort of relieved that Tony had done it too. Maybe I need a shrink or something as I have no clue why I’m having these feeling!.  
“I’m not going to cane you right now. I have something else in mind” Tony explained squeezing Clay’s hand. “But if I think for a second that you are testing me again, I will use it again!”  
Clay felt relieved and he nodded. “I will behave” he said softly”  
“Good, now eat as I do believe you need to call your mom soon.”  
He had forgotten he had promised his mom he would call her. He was glad Tony had reminded him or he was sure it would have gotten him in serious trouble at home and with Tony.  
He took a bite of his sandwich and now he could actually enjoy it. Knowing the stick wasn’t going to scorch his ass again he actually looked forward to whatever Tony had in mind. He had been horny all morning and he just hoped he would come as hard again as yesterday. His cock twitched at his memory.

Clay hadn’t realized how hungry he had been and it didn’t take him long to finish lunch. As he looked at Tony he just saw him smiling at him.   
“Why don’t you call your mom and I’ll clear the table.” Tony said grabbing the coke he still had and finishing it. Clay nodded and got up. He didn’t really feel like talking to his mom but he had promised. He looked for his phone and found it next to the bed. He sat down to call his mom when he noticed the dildo still laying on the bed.  
He went trough his phone and hit dial when he found his moms contact. Picking up the dildo to look at it again he held his phone to his ear. It didn’t take his mom long to pick up.  
“Hey Clay, glad you remembered!” His mom sounded happy  
“Hey mom, yeah Tony reminded me” Clay had no intention to lie.  
“So what are you guys doing there?” His mom asked  
“We took a hike” Clay answered. He wasn’t lying if he left the spanking out. He was pretty sure Tony wouldn’t like it if he told his mom about that.  
“You took a hike?” His mom said in disbelieve.  
“Didn’t say I wanted to but Tony said it would be good for me” Clay answered.   
“Glad Tony got you to do something you don’t like, he should teach me how!”   
“How are you and dad doing?” Clay quickly asked as he didn’t like where this conversation was going.   
Lucky for him his mom had a lot to tell and all he had to do was him and say yes once a while. 

Looking at the dildo in his hand his mind drifted a bit as his mom kept talking. He turned it in his hand a few times, feeling how smooth it was. He was pretty sure that would make it easier to insert but still the stylized head looked rather big and he wondered how it would feel if that bulb would push in. 

He caught himself just in time to hear his mom say she had to go and that she would see him tomorrow. “Bye mom! Have fun with dad” he quickly replied. Waiting for his mom to hang up he turned his phone off. 

Tony had been watching him apparently and as he laid his phone on the bedside table Tony sat down next to him on the bed.

“Still curious?” Tony asked teasingly as he kisses Clay’s neck softly.  
“Just a little” Clay answers truthfully.  
“In using it?” Tony asks as he lets one hand travel down Clay’s back.  
“That too but I was thinking about you.” Clay said as let his free hand move to Tony’s leg.  
“Maybe if you behave” Tony whispered softly in Clay’s ear.  
Clay’s cock had gone hard in seconds and he was sure it was a record.  
“I’ll behave” Clay said back huskily moving his hand up to feel Tony was just as hard.  
Rubbing the large bulge, his mind wanted nothing else then to please Tony. 

Hearing Tony moan against his neck he could feel Tony softly bite the skin of his shoulder sending shivers down his spine. Rubbing harder against the bulge to get even more response from Tony was making Clay insanely horny. 

He was sure Tony would cum any second when suddenly Tony pulled his hand away and stood up.  
“I do believe we have something more important to do first!” Tony stated. Clay wondered how Tony could do that! Just stop in the middle of making out and be coherent!. He was pretty sure he was just sitting there looking sheepishly.  
He watched as Tony undid his belt and took it out of his loops. It took Clay a few seconds to understand that Tony wasn’t going to get naked but only wanted his belt.  
Fuck! Clay thought. He was already horny as hell and he was sure Tony was doing this on purpose.  
“Undress” Tony ordered.   
Clay got up and slowly started to take his clothes off. He was pretty sure that it would have been a lot harder if he hadn’t been this horny. Stepping out of his boxers he was completely naked as he felt the cool air on his skin. His cock was still standing proudly.

“You are doing very well!” Tony praised as he kissed Clay softly once.  
“Now turn around and bend over the bed” Tony said softly as he pushed Clay a little to get him moving. “Good” Tony praised again as Clay laid down bending a little where his hips met the edge of the bed. Clay’s mind was already hazy with lust and he was pretty sure he shouldn’t be for a punishment.

“Why am I punishing you?” Tony asked  
“Because I lied to my mother and I forgot to call her” Clay answered huskily.  
“Very good.” Tony praised again. “Stay still!”

Clay was expecting pain when he heard the belt swing trough the air and the splat as it hit his backside but instead it send a warm heat straight down to his cock. Clay moaned loudly pushing his hip against the bed. The belt did sting his backside but it was muted by the intense pleasure. Another hit came and again he humped against the bed moaning again.  
Tony hit him hard again, three times in a row making Clay moan Tony’s name in lust.  
He could hear Tony drop the belt and he felt Tony’s hands on him.  
“Teh deseo” Tony whispered.  
Clay had no clue what Tony had said but he could feel Tony push at him to turn him over. Clay responded and let himself be pushed around till he was on his back. His legs still hanging of the bed. Tony pushed his legs apart and leaned over Clay so he could kiss him passionately.  
“You drive me crazy Clay !” Clay could feel Tony push his hard cock against Clay’s. The fabric of Tony’s jeans rough on his skin. Still he moaned.  
Tony started to kiss his neck before slowly going lower and lower with his mouth. Finding one of Clay’s nipples he let his tongue run over it before sucking softly on it. Clay tried to buck his hip up to get friction for his aching cock but Tony pushed his hips down.  
“Patience” Tony said between kisses down Clay’s stomach.   
Tony knelt between Clay’s legs and Clay realized where this was going. He had to try his best not to come right away as he could feel Tony kiss the inside of his leg.   
Clay pushed himself up a little so he could watch Tony take his head in his mouth. Clay’s eyes rolled back in his head a second when he felt the warmth of Tony’s mouth on his cock.   
Tony slowly took more in as Clay forced himself to open his eyes to watch. He looked so sexy between his legs and Clay’s body shuddered with anticipation. He wanted to push up but he knew he shouldn’t. Tony’s hair had fallen forward and Clay reached down to push it back but as his fingers laced trough Tony’s hair he could feel Tony moan around his cock. He gripped the hair a little as his body responded to the vibration making Tony moan again.   
Tony hadn’t moved and Clay was getting frustrated. He gripped Tony’s hair harder trying to ask him to move. He could feel Tony moan again but didn’t move. Clay pushed Tony a little before letting out “Suck me!”   
Tony let Clay push him up and down and Clay realized that this is what Tony wanted. He had noticed before that Tony liked it if he took the lead.  
Pushing Tony up and down faster Clay moaned loudly. “Fuck, That feels so good Tony”  
Tony responded by pushing his tongue against the underside of Clay’s cock, giving more pressure. “Yes, that’s it” Clay moaned. He was having trouble now keeping a steady rhythm but Tony seemed glad to take over again. Clay looked down again seeing Tony suck his dick send him straight to the edge.  
He tried pulling Tony off. “I’m coming” he moaned. Trying to warn Tony but he just kept going.  
Clay arched his back as he came hard. He could feel Tony swallow around his cock sending another pulse down to his cock. 

Clay tried to catch is breath as he felt Tony finally letting go of his cock. “Fuck That was hot!” Clay let out.  
“Yes it was!” Tony said.  
Clay looked at Tony who got up and started to undress. If Clay didn’t just come so hard he would be rock hard again but all his cock could do was give a little twitch.  
Tony pushed Clay to move up the bed and laid next to him. Clay rolled over and straddled Tony, grabbing Tony’s hands he pushed them down on the bed above Tony’s head. He held them in place as he started kissing him. He rutted softly against Tony and he could feel him push back against him. Clay was slowly getting hard again, he couldn’t believe he was able to.  
“Fuck, you are so hot” Tony let out breathless   
Clay kissed Tony’s shoulder and wondered if he should leave a mark but as Tony moaned he couldn’t help and suck on his skin.   
“Clay” Tony gasped as he pushed against Clay again. “Can you fuck me?”  
Clay wasn’t sure he heard it correctly and pushed himself up a little to look at Tony.  
Tony looked flushed and his pupils were wide.   
“I’m not sure what you want” Clay let out as he kissed Tony again.  
He watched as Tony grabbed at the bag with the dildo, but instead of pulling the dildo out he took the tube of lubricant out. “Will you fuck me?” Tony let out again  
Clay’s mind was blown, but his cock was happy  
“You want me to fuck you?.... for real?”  
“Only if you want to!” Tony let out as he kissed Clay.  
“I want to but I’m not sure how?” Clay felt horrible he never really done any research about this.  
“I’ll help you” Clay nodded and he watched as Tony took the lube and put some on his fingers.  
Watching Tony fuck himself with his fingers was enough for Clay to get fully hard. He kissed Tony again letting his hand move down to wrap around Tony’s rock hard cock. Clay loved the sounds Tony made. 

Tony pushed him off and rolled over pushing himself on all fours.  
“It’s easier this way” Tony explained embarrassed.  
Clay moved to kneel between Tony’s legs and bend over him to kiss his back softly.  
“You sure it’s okay?” Clay said softly  
Tony nodded and handed Clay the lube  
Clay got up a little so he could watch what he was doing and put lube over his cock. Lining himself up with Tony he started to push in but it was harder then he expected. He didn’t want to hurt Tony.  
Suddenly he felt Tony push back and he could feel the head of his cock slip inside. Jesus it was tight but it felt amazingly good.  
“Keep going!” Tony edged him on  
Pushing harder now he slowly managed to push in further and further till finally he was all the way in. He could feel Tony struggle under him  
“You okay?” Clay asked softly  
“Yes... move.. please” Tony whined.  
Clay started to pull out a little but not to far as he thrust back in. Making Tony moan loudly.   
Trying it again made Tony moan again. Clay loved that sound and he tried getting into a rhythm, grabbing hold of Tony’s hips so he could steady his thrusts. The sensation of Tony around his cock was to much. He started moaning himself thrusting harder and harder. Tony moaned things in Spanish edging Clay on.   
Tony’s body suddenly went rigid and he shuddered as he came hard clenching around Clay.   
Clay hadn’t expected that and he came hard.

Clay bend over Tony kissing his back again. Tony started to let himself lay down on the bed, taking Clay with him as he kissed Tony’s back over and over.  
“Fuck That was good!” Tony let out  
“Fuck yes!” Clay said. He could feel himself go soft and slowly slip out of Tony. “That was amazing!”  
Clay pulled Tony with him as he rolled to his side wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.  
“Wasn’t the plan” Tony laughed  
“Nope, but still amazing.” Clay said kissing Tony’s neck  
“Don’t think I’m done punishing you Jensen” Tony turned a little so he could capture Clay’s lips.  
“Hmmm I thought this was my punishment” Clay joked back.

Clay laid back down pulling Tony close and wrapping his arms around him. They laid there in silence just enjoying each others body.  
Clay’s mind had been going over what they just did when he realized something.  
“We didn’t do it safe!” He let out in shock.  
“Relax Clay! I can’t get pregnant and we were both virgins! So we don’t have any scary diseases.”  
Clay let out a nervous laugh. “Okay true! Just they scare you to death about safe sex but you are right. In our case it doesn’t really matter”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going on vacation for a few weeks. I’ll be writing again when I can


	6. Chapter 6

They cuddled for at least half an hour, Clay had never felt so content as he did now. Holding Tony in his arms, nuzzling his hair. It was absolute bliss and he didn’t want it to stop ever but they were getting sticky and his bladder was complaining.  
“I need to pee” Clay whined.  
“We need to shower too” Tony replied.  
Clay groaned, untangling from Tony he sat up. He quickly got up to go to the little bathroom. There wasn’t anything in there except a toilet and sink. His bladder was happy to finally be empty again. When he got back out the bed was empty. Tony was in the kitchen attaching a hose to the tap. He made his way over, loving Tony’s naked form. Wrapping his arms around Tony he kissed his neck. “What are you doing?”  
“Making us a shower” Tony answered as he opened the tap.  
“We have a shower head outside and we only have for maybe five minutes of warm water before the tiny boiler runs out. But if we are fast we can make it work”  
“Outside?” Clay asked kissing Tony’s neck.  
“Yes no drainage except the little pipe this sink has to the little stream over there. So we shower outside and let the water sweep into the soil.” Tony grabbed two towels and some shampoo. 

Clay followed Tony outside, feeling rather silly being naked outside. Following Tony to the side of the house he was surprised when he saw the little shower head coming from the wall. Underneath were some wooden planks on beams to keep their feet from getting muddy. Tony hung up the towels on a hook on the wall. Watching Tony turn on the water and testing to see when it became warm. Happy with the temperature he stepped under the water.  
“You only watching or you want a cold shower?”  
Clay quickly moved under the stream of hot water as Tony started washing his hair. Clay absolutely loved the water running down his body. Tony pushed him out of the way to rinse out his hair. Clay grabbed the shampoo and quickly washed his own hair. Rinsing his own hair out with his eyes closed he could feel Tony’s hands on his chest. He quickly finished and wrapped his arms around Tony, leaning down to capture his lips with his own.   
“I never want to leave here” Clay confessed as the broke apart.  
“Neither do I but we must” Tony answered.  
The water was turning cold and Tony quickly turned it off, grabbing a towel and wrapping Clay in it. The towel was way to small and only covered Clay shoulders and back. Tony’s wrapped his arms around Clay again and kissed him. “You are so adorable” running his hands over Clay’s back and ass pulling him closer and squeezing softly in Clay’s tender flesh.  
Clay kissed Tony back passionately running his fingers trough Tony’s wet hair. He was even more surprised to feel his cock start to twitch again as Tony played with his ass. 

“I want to learn how to let you in me” Clay softly whispered in Tony’s ear as he softly pushed his hardening cock against Tony.  
“Becoming a nympho?” Tony laughed as he let Clay push against him.  
“Maybe” Clay answered  
“Maybe I should just let you wait. Teach you some patience!”   
Clay pouted at Tony.  
“Don’t start with that or I’ll put you over my knee”  
Clay huffed at that.  
Tony laughed. “You know what, I think that is what you want!”  
Clay shook his head but his body was screaming yes which was hard to hide with the towel not covering him.  
Tony grabbed his own towel and wrapped it around his hips. Walking away Clay was left standing there. He wasn’t sure if Tony had meant it but he wanted to find out. He followed Tony’s wet footprints and as he was about to go in, the door opened. 

Tony was dressed in shorts and a lose shirt, holding the dildo bag again. He grabbed Clay’s hand but instead of going inside he took Clay to the wooden chairs on the small deck.   
“What are you doing!” Clay let out  
“I’m going to spank you, wasn’t that clear?”   
“Outside!?” Clay was sure his voice sounded way higher then he wanted.  
Tony pulled the two chairs together making a little bench, sitting down on the edge of them. Putting the bag beside him on the floor. Clay looked at the bag and Tony and then around him.  
“Come on Clay, don’t make me get you!”  
Clay crossed his arms, looking at Tony with doubt. “Why you going to spank me?”  
Tony laughed. “Because you want me to do that and it’s not punishment. I just want to get you horny before we try new things” he patted the bag beside him.  
“Why outside?” Clay said as he unfolded his arms, feeling a bit better  
“Because it’s nice weather and no one will see us and it’s kinda kinky don’t you think? Besides, we won’t be able to do this for a long time!”  
Clay relented walking over to Tony, bending over his knee. Tony helped him a little to adjust. Clay folded the towel he had underneath his head so he could rest on it.  
Tony locked Clay’s legs with his own and rubbed circles with his left hand over Clay’s back.  
“Good, I love seeing you like this! So willing, so vulnerable on my lap.” Clay was already getting hard again.  
“You going to behave and keep your hands there?” Tony said as his right hand started to explore Clay’s legs and ass.  
Clay nodded. Tony’s squeezed Clay’s ass hard. “I want to hear you say it!”  
“Yes, I’ll behave. Tony”  
Clay didn’t get any warning as Tony started to spank him. Not giving him any time to adjust, he set a fast rhythm setting Clay’s ass on fire. Clay struggled to keep his hands forward, not wanting to disappoint Tony.   
“Please.... not so hard” Clay whined. Trying to breath trough the pain  
“Don’t tell me how to spank you. I know what you need!” Tony laughed, keeping up the relentless pace.  
Clay started yelping and trying to kick his legs while holding his own arms tightly to keep from trying to block Tony.  
“You are doing so well!” Tony praised. “So well behaved and gorgeous!”  
Clay loved Tony’s praise and it made it easier to behave. Now he could also feel how hard his cock was and he could even feel Tony’s pricking him in the side.  
Tony slowed down a bit but the slaps were harder, hitting the same spot a few times before moving to another part to scorch.  
“You are perfect like this! Your ass looks so good when it’s red”  
Clay tried to push against Tony’s thigh but he just couldn’t get the right angle.

Tony stopped his assault and started to rub Clay’s ass. He let Clay’s legs free.  
Clay could feel Tony’s hand leave him and he heard Tony rummage trough the bag. His mind had been in a haze but was now suddenly alert again when he felt Tony’s wet fingers run over the cleft of his ass.  
“Spread your legs a little love”   
Clay obeyed instantly, giving Tony room to work his fingers over his tight opening.   
“Good, just try and relax” Tony said as he rubbed his left hand over Clay back.  
Clay could feel Tony push against his opening and slowly slip his finger in. Clay had expected pain but there wasn’t any. It felt strange as Tony moved slowly in and out, pushing deeper every time he went back in till he was finally totally in.   
“You okay?” Tony asked.  
“Yes” Clay answered  
Tony pushed down a little with his finger when suddenly Clay felt a tingle in his belly. He let out a soft moan making Tony push on the same spot again.  
“Oh! That feels good” Clay let out in a moaning breath.  
“That’s your prostate”   
Tony rubbed a few more times over the same spot before pulling all the way out. Clay felt a sudden loss and he could feel his ass pulsate now it was empty again. But before he could complain he could feel Tony push against him again. His finger was colder now and he pushed in a bit faster then the first time. It took Clay a few second to realize why Tony’s finger suddenly felt thicker. He had pushed two fingers in and was moving them in and out again, stretching Clay. Again it didn’t hurt and soon enough Tony found Clay’s prostate again, making him moan in pleasure.  
“God, you are a slut” Tony whispered. Clay could feel himself go red in the face but his heart fluttered as Tony fucked his ass faster with his fingers. “You want more, don’t you”  
Clay nodded before letting out a shaky “yessssss”  
Tony started to push a third finger in and now Clay could feel a little pain as his ass was stretched even more. But as Tony kept moving his fingers in and out the pain ebbed away rather quickly.  
“I didn’t think you would be able to take all that the first time, guess you are one horny little nympho. Aren’t you?”  
Clay started to rock his hips along with Tony’s fingers trying to get more friction for his aching cock and getting more movement in his ass.  
“You want more again?”   
Clay just moaned now and whined as Tony pulled his fingers out.  
“You want more?” Tony asked teasingly  
“Yes, fuck! Pleaseeeee”  
Tony spanked Clay’s ass a few times hard before Clay could feel something cold against his ass again. It felt thick and hard and he tried to relax as he could feel Tony increase the pressure.  
“Keep breathing, you can take it”   
Clay could feel himself opening up as the big head of the dildo started to go in. It didn’t hurt at first but as he could feel his ass being stretched further and further a stinging pain started to form.  
Somehow it felt good and he breathed trough the pain when all of a sudden he could feel the head plop in. His muscles spasm at the feeling and he feels fuller then expected.  
“Wow, you did it in one go!” Tony rubbed circles on his back. “This looks so gorgeous! You stretched around this dildo”  
“Please.... move” Clay pleaded  
Tony started to move the dildo slowly, but as Clay started to moan again he didn’t waste long to push deeper. Pulling the dildo all the way to the head before pushing back in.   
Tony took over with his other hand, angling better to hit Clay prostate every time. His right hand moved between Clay’s legs and grabbed hold of Clay rock hard cock.  
Clay couldn’t believe all the sensations he was feeling and his mind was going blank with all the pleasure. It didn’t take long for Clay to explode. Letting out a strangled “Tony”  
Tony kept moving the dildo but now at a slower pace as Clay’s body kept spasming with every thrust.   
Clay could feel his body give in and his muscles relaxed all the way.  
Tony rubbed circles on his back and he was sure he was going to fall asleep if he stayed like this.  
“I love this look on you! Maybe we should get more toys”  
Clay could feel Tony starting to pull the dildo out and Clay whined moving his ass along but Tony held him down.  
“I can’t fuck you with that dildo there” Tony laughed. “If you want that”  
Clay didn’t hesitate and pulled forward making it easier for Tony to pull the dildo out. Clay felt so empty.  
Tony helped him up quickly and ushered them inside. Clay got on the bed on all fours, ready for more even though his body was tired.  
Tony didn’t waste any time getting naked and pushing in quickly after getting more lube.  
“God you are still tight!” Tony muttered as he quickly started to thrust in and out in a fast pace.  
Clay couldn’t do more then moan and try to hold himself in this position. Meeting Tony’s thrusts as much as he could. It didn’t take long for Tony to cum hard. Clay could feel his cock twitch inside him.  
“Fuck” Clay let out, collapsing on the bed.  
“Indeed” tony agreed, laying on top of Clay, kissing his back. “You are an amazing fuck”   
“Thanks” Clay giggled. “Now we need to shower again.”  
Tony laughed. “We can’t, no more hot water. But stay here, I’ll get a washcloth”  
Clay didn’t care what Tony was doing or not, closing his eyes. Only opening for a second as he felt something cold between his legs as Tony washed him.  
“Go back to sleep” Tony kissed him softly as he was done. Laying down beside Clay who rolled over to wrap his arms around his lover. Closing his eyes letting his exhaustion take him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay did manage another chapter before leaving for vacation. Maybe I might be able to finish another one!
> 
> Had to change the rating to explicit for a obvious reasons


	7. Chapter 7

Clay woke up to an amazing smell. Apparently Tony had managed to get out of bed without waking Clay and was making something delicious. He hadn’t realized he had been hungry before but now his stomach growled in anticipation of food.  
Tony looked amazingly handsome. His hair was a mess but Clay loved how it softened Tony and even though he was wearing underwear and a tank top, Clay could see all the muscles flexing as Tony was busy.  
Clay sat up testing how his body would react after Tony’s ministrations. It wasn’t to bad and his muscles were a bit stiff but his ass didn’t hurt. He was quiet as he got up. Pulling on some clean boxers and a shirt, trying to not alert Tony to his awakened state.

Tony was to busy to notice Clay at all and Clay quietly sat down at the table so he could watch Tony work on dinner. He watched Tony’s ass move around and Tony was humming softly to a song in his head. Clay loved this view and he just couldn’t get over the fact that he was now dating and fucking Tony Padilla. He was pretty sure no one would believe him if he told them but it was. 

Tony turned around wanting to place something on the table but almost dropped the pan as he was shocked to see Clay sitting there.  
“Holy fuck! Clay you asshole! I could have hurt you!” Tony managed to set the pan on the table without spilling the sauce. “Don’t sneak up on people!”  
“I was just enjoying the view!”  
“How long have you been sitting there?” Tony asked, still clearly upset.  
Clay got up and wrapped his arms around Tony.  
“Long enough to realize what a sexy ass you have and I am very lucky!”  
Tony kissed him. “I’m just as lucky with yours” squeezing Clay’s ass. “Just don’t do that again!”

Tony had made an absolute feast. Clay helped him set the table and carry all the food Tony finished. Sitting down together talking about going back home tomorrow.  
“I don’t really want to go.” Clay whined. “Can’t we just live here for the rest of our lives.”  
“At some point we will need money for food” Tony laughed.  
“We can just livestream our sex life for money”   
“Nope, I don’t want to share you with the world” Tony answered. “And besides our families would want to see us!”   
Clay shook his head. “They can come and visit”  
“Sorry, but you know we can’t stay. But I promise we will get back here regularly. Every vacation we have!”  
Clay pouted. “And weekends!”  
“Not every weekend but some weekends we will” Tony laughed. “As I won’t be able to punish you the way I want to at home. We need privacy for that”  
Clay smiled wickedly at Tony.  
“Oh no, don’t you dare misbehave to get us here! Or I will just punish you back home and not care who hears you squeal” Tony looked at Clay sternly to make sure Clay knew he wasn’t bluffing.  
“Fine” Clay answered. He didn’t want other people to know his weird fetish.  
“And don’t you think I forgot about the punishment you still owe as I will do that tomorrow!”  
Clay nodded. He hadn’t forgotten about that and his stomach did a little flip thinking about it and he could feel himself turn red

“How will your parents feel about us?” Tony said changing the subject. “You want to tell them immediately tomorrow or you want to wait?”  
“I really don’t know, but I do know I don’t want to wait! Maybe even shock them by just kissing you in front of them when you drop me off”  
Tony laughed. “You sure you want to do that? Not ease them into the idea?”  
“Nope” Clay answered. “I want to see their shocked faces and it’s a great way to start the conversation.” Smiling at Tony.  
“Do you think they will accept it? You dating me?” Tony asked looking at Clay.  
“I think they will. They really like you and they might be relieved that I’m not dating someone suicidal this time.” Clay answered honestly.  
“Even though I am a guy and Latin?” Tony had set down his fork.  
“They really wouldn’t care about you being Latin and you being a guy might be an issue or not. I’m leaning towards not”  
Clay looked at Tony for a minute he hadn’t really thought about what all this might mean for Tony. “How will your parents respond to me?” He softly asked.  
“My mom will be happy, my dad on the other hand. I don’t know. He likes you and maybe he will think you are better for me then Brad” Tony shrugs. “He hated Brad”  
“Why did het hate Brad?” Clay asks.  
“It’s hard to explain. My dad, even though he accepts me being gay. He still expects me to be the man. He didn’t see that with Brad.”  
Clay nodded. Even though he was trying to see Tony’s father view on all this. “So I have to be the woman in this relationship?”   
“For my dad, Yes. For me? I don’t care. I like the way you are?”  
“Well, I’m sure your father will be happy with me then!” Clay took Tony’s hand. “I’m awkward and scrawny and you discipline me so.... I’m basically the woman here”  
“I only do that because it makes you a horny nympho!” Tony said in defense.  
“True, but you love that about me!” Clay smiled.

After dinner they cleared the table and did the dishes. Tony lit the fire in the fireplace and they settled down in front of it. They were to tired to do much else then talk and laugh drinking beer before they went to bed.

Waking up together the next morning was amazing. The sun was shining trough the windows and as Clay looked at Tony he saw two brown eyes staring back.  
“Good morning, sleeping beauty” Tony said teasingly.  
“Morning. You been awake long?” Clay grumbled   
“Nope, maybe five minutes. Was about to get up and start breakfast”  
“Sounds great.” Clay answered  
“You going to help me! And we need to clean and pack everything after breakfast as we need to leave around noon. We can get lunch in a diner on the way.”   
Clay groaned, he didn’t want to leave.  
“And I still have to punish you, I will do that just before we leave. So your ass is sore on the road as a reminder!”  
“Well thank you!” Clay said sarcastically   
“Your welcome” Tony countered. “Come on, let’s get up and get moving! I’ll start breakfast you can start on taking the bed linen off and putting new ones on.”  
Clay grumbled earning a slap on his ass.   
“Fine!” He whined untangling himself from Tony but rolling over laying down again.  
He felt Tony leave the bed and heard him getting dressed. Clay closed his eyes just wanting another minute in bed when suddenly pain exploded on his ass. He shot up rubbing his ass and looked at Tony who had his belt in his hand. “What the fuck! Tony!”   
“No, now you can lay down again!” Tony pointed to the mattress. “You apparently want to start this day with a red hot ass, so I will oblige.”  
Clay pouted at Tony. “Sorry, I just wanted one more minute” rubbing his ass still but he noticed his cock was slowly growing again. Damn his traitorous body!  
“No, you were testing me again. Weren’t you?” Tony said. “Don’t lie and make it worse”  
Clay nodded. He guessed he kinda did but not with actual thinking about doing it.  
“Put the pillows under your hip” Tony ordered. “And lay back down”  
Clay grabbed the pillows and stacked them in front of him. “Good, now bend over them so your ass is nice and high” Clay complied feeling horrible. His ass feeling vulnerable while his cock was doing a happy dance. “I’m really sorry Tony” he muttered  
“I know you are. Now keep your hands in front of you and your legs together. I don’t want to hurt you”  
Clay snorted.  
“There is a difference between hurting you and punishing you” Tony stated. “Want me to explain that?”  
Clay shook his head.   
“Good, now you can scream all you want but keep that ass in place” 

Clay’s ass was still burning from that first slap and when the second one exploded Clay groaned. “Fuck” trying his best to keep still  
“No, not now” Tony joked as he hit him again. Clay hissed and clenched his ass as the pain stung him again. The moment he relaxed his muscles again another hit landed on his ass. His whole ass was stinging and burning already and he groaned loudly again, trying to wiggle his ass to get the sting out.  
“Stay still!” Tony warned.  
Clay did his best to relax again but it was so hard now, especially as his cock had gone rock hard and wanting friction.   
Again the belt came down and this time Clay couldn’t help and kick his legs as he yelled out. “Fucking hell”  
“Stay in position, Clay!”  
Clay was panting and slowly crossed his legs again. He wasn’t going to be able to stay still like this.  
Tony waited as Clay got back in position but instead of one hit he gave two rapidly after each other.  
Clay shot up and grabbed his ass, rubbing at the sting. “Please, Tony!” Tears forming.  
Now he could rub at the sting he felt horrible he had gotten up. He was supposed to do as Tony told him.  
“You think you are punished enough?” Tony asked softly  
Clay slowly shook his head.  
“Then get back in position.” Tony said softly  
“I can’t stay still” Clay whispered. He wanted to but he knew he couldn’t.  
“Want me to help with that?” Tony asked.  
Clay nodded. “Yes, please”  
He heard Tony walk away and when he got back he put two ropes on the bed.   
“You sure? You can say red when it gets to much” Tony asked.  
Clay laid down quickly stretching his arms in front of him wanting to show his obedience. Tony took his hands and fastened the rope to them. Before tying them to the headboard.  
“Your feet too?” Tony said as he kissed Clay’s cheek.  
Clay nodded. “I’m sorry”   
“It’s fine Clay. I’m proud of you for telling me” Tony said as he kissed him again. Clay relaxed a little at Tony’s praise even though he was terrified.  
Tony got up and Clay could feel him working the ropes around his feet. He pulled on them till Clay was stretched out and tied them to the bed.  
Tony rubbed Clay’s legs. “You are doing so good”.  
Clay tested the ropes for a moment before nodding. He was terrified but he felt better now he knew he couldn’t disobey Tony.  
As Tony picked up the belt again Clay could feel himself tense but as Tony hit him he could struggle. It felt better to fight against the ropes then stay still. With every hit he yelled out and pulled at the ropes but Tony had fastened them securely. He had a little wiggle room with his hips and he could push against the pillows to get a tiny bit of friction for his aching cock.  
Tony didn’t hold back and continued in a relentless pace making Clay scream and moan in pain and pleasure.  
Clay couldn’t take much more and was about to yell red when Tony stopped. He sat down next to Clay rubbing his back as Clay tried to catch his breath. Tony let his hand travel down and rubbed over Clay’s burning ass.  
“You did so well and you look gorgeous now.” Tony reached up and undid the ropes holding Clay’s hands. Clay kept them in from of him as Tony moved down to undo Clay’s feet.  
“You going to do as I told you?”  
“Yes, sir” Clay let out softly  
“Hmmm, I like that” Tony said as he kissed Clay’s neck. “Now get to work”  
Tony got off the bed and moved to the kitchen. 

It took Clay a few seconds to get up and off the bed. He grabbed his clothes and wanted to pull them on when Tony called out “oh, no! You are staying naked till we are leaving! I want to see that nice red ass and you don’t deserve clothes if you start the day misbehaving!”  
Clay could feel himself turn bright red. His cock was still rock hard but he knew better then to touch himself. He started taking the linens of the bed and put them in the bag they used for their dirty clothes. Grabbing clean ones from the chest at the foot of the bed he started making the bed again.  
“Breakfast is ready” Tony said as he watched Clay throwing the covers back on the bed. “Come”  
Clay walked towards Tony and as he was close enough, Tony pulled him in a hug and kissed him. “Have I told you how sexy you are” Tony said as he let Clay go. Watching Clay turn red again and smiling.  
“Can I put clothes on?” Clay asked softly feeling really silly being naked with a bright red ass and his cock still not going down all the way.  
“Nope But ask again and you can bend over for another round”  
Clay almost started pouting again but managed to stop himself.  
“Sorry”  
“Sorry, What?” Tony said smiling at Clay  
“Sorry sir” Clay said feeling himself turn even more red but his cock twitched again  
“Good, now lets have breakfast before you mess up again.” Tony said kissing Clay again.

Clay carefully sat down at the table. The wooden chair was hard but cool, it was sending mixed signals up his spine.  
“It looks delicious” Clay said as he took in the bacon and eggs. Grabbing some toast he started to butter it.   
“Thank you” Tony replied as he took his own toast.  
Clay relaxed again, he felt better now. They ate as they talked about little things and when they finished Clay helped Tony do the dishes. He still felt silly standing next to Tony naked but it also made him horny.

And he wasn’t the only one as when Clay put the last plate away Tony grabbed him and pushed his own hard cock against Clay’s sore ass.  
“You are way to hot Jensen” rocking his hips against Clay.  
Clay whimpered, a little in pain but mostly because he was horny as hell. “Please” he let out softly. “Take me”  
Tony grabbed him and dragged him to the bed, grabbing some towels as they walked. He spread the towels out on the bed  
“Get on the bed!” Clay didn’t waste time getting on the bed but Tony pushed him on his back. “I want to fuck you and watch you”  
Tony grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers before pushing two of them in in one swift motion. Clay groaned a little by the sudden invasion but soon enough Tony had him panting and moaning. It didn’t take long before he added another finger. “God, you are so easy!”  
Clay could feel Tony pull his fingers out and Clay made a whining sound.  
But before he could start begging he felt Tony pull his legs up and line his cock up to Clay’s entrance. Clay was so horny he tried pushing up to get Tony in.  
“Calm down, handsome.”  
Tony pushed in and Clay moaned as he felt himself stretch around Tony’s length. Filling him completely.  
Tony kissed him passionately and started moving in and out. First slow and then harder and deeper. Clay could only moan and pant as Tony sat a rhythm and wrapped his hand around Clay’s cock.  
Clay was feeling that familiar feeling way to soon and he screamed as his orgasm rocked over him. Tony let go of Clay’s cock and grabbed his hips to fuck him hard and rough seeking his own release. Clay’s orgasm kept going trough him in waves and soon enough he could feel Tony spurt inside him.  
Tony let Clay’s legs down and leaned over him kissing Clay.  
“Such a pretty boy” Tony said as he pushed himself up. Grabbing another towel he wiped Clay’s chest clean.  
“Now go to the bathroom before you leak all over the bed” Tony said smiling wickedly at Clay but offering him a hand to get up.  
Clay hurried to the bathroom before Tony’s cum could trickle out.

When he left the bathroom he found Tony packing their stuff. Clay joined him and together they finished packing rather quickly.  
After they had unhooked the gas tank they started to take everything to the car. Clay felt horrible being naked outside again but he didn’t complain to Tony even though he felt his cheeks burn in shame. Finishing up stuffing everything in the car Tony turned to him.

“Well, we still have an hour, let’s take a short hike”   
Clay just looked shocked at Tony. “But I’m naked” he said softly pleading with Tony.  
“You can put socks and shoes on but that’s it”  
Clay just gasped at Tony but as he looked in Tony’s eyes he saw there was no arguing and this was Tony testing him. He turned and walked into the house to put his socks and shoes on. Contemplating for a second to put a sock on his cock and balls but he didn’t want to test Tony’s sense of humor right now.  
Dragging his feet he joined Tony, who was now holding the dreaded stick, on the porch.  
“Ready?”  
Clay nodded and followed Tony as he set out. He hated this but he didn’t want to complain. 

They hadn’t walked far yet when suddenly Tony stopped and turned around and wrapped his arms around Clay kissing him. “I see you learned your lesson.” Squeezing Clay’s ass.  
“Yes sir” Clay whispered.  
Tony took his backpack from his back and pulled out a shirt and pants and handed them to Clay. “Good, here put on”   
Clay breathed a sigh of relieve and quickly pulled on his pants and shirt. “Just don’t make me take them from you again” Tony warned.  
They set out walking again and Tony grabbed Clay’s hand. “I love you” Tony whispered as he leaned into him.  
“I love you too” Clay whispered back kissing Tony softly trying to keep walking but stumbling.

They walked for a while, Clay enjoying himself as they kept hold of each others hand. The trail was beautiful and being this close to Tony felt perfect, he hoped they could keep feeling like this forever. The hour went by quickly and before Clay could even wonder how much further they had to go they arrived back at the cabin.  
Tony stopped him for a second before kissing him again. “You ready?”  
Clay’s stomach fluttered, remembering the punishment Tony had promised. He was scared but he also couldn’t wait for it. He nodded at Tony.  
Tony kissed him again and took his hand. Slowly pulling Clay along to the mustang.  
Tony kissed him again as they stopped in front of the car. “I’m going to use the cane again”  
Clay had expected that when he saw Tony carry it along on the walk but hearing it he felt like a stone dropped in his gut. “Do you have to?” Clay asked  
“Yes as I want you to remember this one for a long time. And feel it all the way home” Tony said as he kissed him again. “And I don’t want you horny now”  
Tony reached for Clay’s pants and started to pull them down. Clay let him and watched as Tony pushed them all the way to his ankles. He slowly pushed Clay around making him face the car.  
“Now put your hands on the hood, you know how you should stand for this. If you want you can rest your head on your arms”  
Clay bend over and folded his arms on the hood slowly resting his head. He hated having to expose his ass as he slowly hollowed his back. Sticking his ass out for punishment.  
“Good! I’m going to give you twelve strokes and I want you to count out loud” Clay shot up and turned to look at Tony “Why twelve? I can’t take that many!”  
Tony pushed him back down and Clay got back in position.  
“Yes you can and you will because you know you deserve this and you want to show me you can behave” Tony said rubbing Clay’s ass for a minute. “You want to be a good boy for me, don’t you?”  
Clay let out a breath before answering. “Yes sir”  
“ Good! Now try and stay like this. I know it’s hard but it will be over quicker”  
Clay could feel Tony take aim and he heard the whoosh of the stick trough the air before it smacked his backside. Sending a burning sting over his ass. He hissed loudly but managed to keep bending over. Breathing heavily a few times he shakily let out. “Oneeee”  
“Well done!” Tony praised as he positioned the stick a little lower on Clay’s ass. Another whoosh and smack and Clay yelped a little wiggling his ass before pushing his ass out again. “Two...ooo” he stammered. Again the stick came crashing down and Clay let out a strangled scream and stamped his feet for a moment. It took him longer to get back in position and another minute before he managed to let out “three” softly. Again a burning hot stripe formed on his ass and he saw white for a moment as he screamed and growled trough the pain. His knees had buckled and he could just about manage staying up against the car. He breathed heavily and Tony patted his back softly. “You are doing so good right now” Tony whispered in his ear and kissed his neck. It helped Clay push himself up again and stick his ass out slowly. His legs shaking with the tension. “Four” he whispered. 

This time Tony waited a bit for Clay to catch his breath before taking aim again. Clay screamed out loud as the next burning stripe formed on his ass, pushing himself up a little but he managed to keep himself somewhat in position. “Five” he stuttered feeling his eyes water with the intense pain. This time Tony had to push him a little to bend again. Clay had moved a little more forward to help his shaking legs keep him upright.  
Tony swung the stick again and Clay screamed again loudly. But kept his position this time as he couldn’t move his limbs. Tears were starting to form and he hiccuped “si....ix” after a while.  
“Halfway there! See you are so good! You know you deserve this and you know how to make me proud!” Tony rubbed circles over his back to calm Clay.   
Tony stepped back again and took aim. Clay couldn’t do much more then scream and holler now as more tears formed. “Se.....se.....vennnn” Clay cried out. But Tony didn’t wait long and another burning stripe scorched Clay’s backside. “Eight” Clay screamed. “Nineeee” as another exploded. He had started crying between the screams. “Tennnnnn” he howled. Tony stopped and rubbed Clay’s stinging backside. “Just two more!” Tony kissed his back. “Then you are forgiven” Tony kissed him again. “You are making me so proud”  
Tony stood back again and now aimed right where Clay’s ass met his legs and Clay remembered how horrible that place was. Hearing the whoosh didn’t prepare him for the intense sting burning his ass. He screamed and kicked as he leaned fully on the hood now. Catching his breath he finally managed to calm down a little and put his feet down trying to get back in position. “El...le...vennnn” he managed trough the crying.  
“Last one” Tony said as a warning when the pain exploded on the back of Clay’s thighs. Clay wailed loudly but he couldn’t move anymore. Tony kissed him again and rubbed his back trying to calm Clay. “Ttttt.....tttt....twelve” Clay finally managed.  
“Good, now you are a good boy again.” Tony said as he kept rubbing Clay’s back. “You are perfect and you are mine”   
Clay had stopped crying but he was exhausted. His ass was horribly on fire and his legs felt like jello. “Thank you for punishing me” Clay whispered softly  
“You’re welcome. You should see your ass, it’s so beautiful like this!” Tony kissed him again. “You are so amazing” letting his hand run over Clay’s ass setting off the stinging again. “I love you so much!”  
Clay had calmed down listening to Tony’s praises and he felt so happy.  
“Can you take a picture?” Clay whispered softly.  
“You sure?”  
“Yes I want to see”  
Clay pushed himself up a little on his arms to look back at Tony. “Please”  
He watched as Tony fished his phone from the backpack. Clay pushed his ass out a little as Tony took a picture. He handed the phone to Clay.  
Clay took a look. His ass was bright red with angry white stripes on it. Here and there dark bruises were forming. “Wow” he let out. “Can you send me this pic?”   
Tony laughed. “Sure” as he went trough his phone to send it.  
Clay slowly got up.   
“Here let me help you.” Tony insisted as he helped Clay get upright and then help him pull up his pants. The fabric was rough on his blistered skin but he hadn’t felt this good in a long time.  
Tony kissed him passionately for a few minutes before finally letting go of Clay.  
“We have to go now”  
Clay nodded and watched as Tony opened the door on the passengers side. He climbed in, carefully sitting down. Yes, he was going to feel this burn for a long time he thought.  
Tony threw the stick on the backseat before climbing behind the wheel and leaned over kissing Clay again.  
“We will be back here soon. I promise!” Tony said pulling away from the kiss to start the engine.  
“I do hope so!” Clay answered. “Or i will use that stick on you!”  
Tony just laughed as he turned the car around and took off down the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m fast with this story! Hope you liked it and I’m leaving tomorrow evening so not sure ho much time I have when away


End file.
